Marvels
by Calabazas
Summary: He never expected to be in the hunger games, but now that he's in it, it's just as bad as he imagined. Can he find trusted allies among the tributes? Or will he be killed... he doesn't know.OcxOc Slash
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this has been floating around in my head since I saw the most amazing videos on UTube by the amazing user at Mainstaypro…. If you haven't seen them watch them!

So I'm only putting out one chapter, maybe, if i get many reviews I will probably continue. Ok lying I'll probably try and continue but not until after I've finished my other stories

So this is about a random tribute set sometime before the 74 hunger game, in all honesty I don't care when! I know how we're all a fan of Slash so I wrote one because in all honesty I'm not a big fan of some of the ones I found! And I hope to do the book justice with my own!

So please read and review! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to finish this story!

Oh yes and to anyone waiting for my other stories, I am totally planning on continuing, but I got a little distracted…. By the holidays, and this actually popped into my head and I was done with it in like an hour so I'm putting it up!

Disclaimer: I own no hunger games, but I do own pretty much all of the characters!

* * *

><p>The water made him feel as if he were flying, it was a marvelous feeling. He never wanted to leave it and return to the hard ground. Floating on it made him feel as if he were floating on a cloud. The world outside was a distant memory…<p>

"Sebastian."

His peace was interrupted, by the shrill voice of his sister. Diving under the water, he surfaced and stared at the hefty blond standing on the beach. Her pink lips were formed into a frown, and her light pale blue eyes were narrowed.

"Sebastian, the reaping's starting soon, you need to come home and change. Mother won't be very happy with you if you're late again."

Wading in the salt water he pushed his dark brown hair out of his green/ blue eyes, and he shouted back irritated that his peace was broken "Hold your horses, I was just about to get out."

He watched her flip around and storm back across the beach away from him. Blowing a raspberry he swatted at the water.

The Reaping.

He couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body when he thought of the terrible games. And they were terrible. People were forced to send their children in to be killed, and in a short time there will be two more children taken away from their homes and forced to fight in the arena. He hated being required to watch the games on the television. Seeing his fellow man killed right before his eyes, and knowing he couldn't do anything to help them, it was the worst feeling in the world. He couldn't imagine being put in the arena. Could he kill to save his own life? He didn't think he could, but people never know what they would do until they were put in that kind of situation.

Swimming to the shore he walked onto the beach, and shook the water out his shaggy hair. Licking the salt water off of his lips, he looked back out to the sea longingly. He wanted to be back in its soft embrace, without a thought in the world. He was told he was a great swimmer despite not working near the sea. Ever since he was a young child he and the ocean had shared a strong bond.

"Hey."

Glancing slowly over his shoulder he found a handsome rugged blond boy. Giving a small grin, he went back to looking at the sea. "Hello Quint."

Hearing a sigh, Sebastian felt muscular arms wrap around his waist. Soon after he felt small kisses being trailed across his neck. Squirming around he tried to pull away, but Quinton locked his arms tighter around the lean waist they were wrapped around.

"Quinton stop. You're gonna get all wet, Quinton!" Giving a huff he tried again. "You're wearing your good clothes." When Quinton made no attempt to let him go he twisted around to face the taller teenager. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck he stared into his dark eyes. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the welcoming lips of his lover. Breaking away Quinton pressed his forehead against the smaller teens and breathed in his sent.

"'Bastan…" He trailed off and licked his lips. Bringing his hand up, he cupped Sebastian's face. "You know I love you, right, and I would do anything for you."

Sebastian couldn't help the heat that welled up in his chest. He didn't like to think himself selfish, but he was insanely happy that he had someone that would do anything for him.

"Hm, what if I'm chosen to go into the arena?" He hated himself for asking, but he knew that if he were chosen, he would expect Quinton to take his place. Maybe it's because of the way he was raised, with not a care in the world except for the Reaping once a year. He expected people to do things for him. Maybe he expected a little more because his family was richer than everyone else's. Maybe he even expected a little more from Quinton because he was from the poorer class. He hated thinking that way, so he covered the truth with his favorite excuse. 'No I'm asking because he loves me, and he would take my place to keep me alive.' "Would you take my place? Would you fight for me?"

A flicker of fear passed over Quint's eyes, but it was quickly hidden. "Of course I would. But lucky for us you only have your name entered five times, unlike pearl and me." Shifting his eyes Quinton finally released Sebastian. He ran his hand through his hair, and when he realized he was messing it up he stopped and shook his head. Pearl was one of Quint's best friends; they had met when they were younger, and being from the same part of town they had become quick friend. Quinton had been there when Pearl's father was killed when she was only 10 years old. For her family she had been placing her name in the games so she could get tesserae. He, like pearl, had placed his name in the Hunger Games, but luckily he only had to put his name in for himself and his mother, unlike Pearl who had been doing it for 4 siblings, her mother, and herself.

"Hey." Reaching forward Sebastian turned his head so they were staring into each other's eyes. "This is her last year. She won't be picked." Reaching forward he gripped Quint's hands to his chest. "Neither will you and neither will I."

Giving a grim smile, Quint pulled Sebastian forward and smashed their mouths together. Hearing a cough the two split and looked over at a thin woman with greying hair smirking at them.

"Sebastian, I know your sister came to get you. Now it's time to go. You need to get ready for the reaping. You'll see Quinton tomorrow."

"Yes mother."

Walking to his mother he waved behind him at Quinton. "See you at the reaping Quint".

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed his mother home, they chatted a little bit of the way, but mostly they walked in silence. When they neared a large white house, Sebastian's mother stopped and turned to her son. Leaning down she grabbed him into a tight embrace, and crushed him to her chest.<p>

"Ah mom."

Pushing her son at arm length she frowned down at him. "Sorry honey, but I just love you so much."

Leaning forward he kissed her on the cheek and then turned to walk into the house to get ready for the Reaping. "You really shouldn't worry; I mean what are my chances of getting picked anyway." Because really compared to the other people in the village, he didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>"And our male tribute for District 4 will be, Sebastian Archold."<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think! And I hope to continue this sometime later, unless it's a big hit with reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well part 2, I'm pretty sad I only got one review, and only 2 story alerts but….. I'll write this for the 2 people that care.

Okey Dokey! It's going to be pretty slow until later and I introduce some characters that I'm really excited to bring in!

Oh and yes I would like to bring in some characters and if you have some suggestions on characters feel free to throw them out. It's not a total story but I would like people to…. Help!

For reasons some of the people won't be picked

Just let me know

Name, district, personality, and if you want looks, and whatever else you feel are important to your character.

Feel free to write as much as you want, I'd love to read it ^.^

Ok hear we go!

Disclaimer: I own not, though I do love it!

* * *

><p>Sebastian Archold<p>

The moment his name was called everything began to twist and blur around him. It couldn't be possible. His name was only in the cup 5 times, how could he be called? Maybe he had heard wrong. Looking around he found everyone staring at him, only none of them had the courage to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to see the pity in their eyes; their pity wasn't what he wanted. Glancing around he caught his mother's stare. The older woman stood stiff as a board staring wide eyed, her fear burned in her eyes. Swallowing Sebastian frantically searched for his tall lover. Discovering the tall blond in the 18 year old section he stared into the dark eyes that were wide with terror and he shook his head. Biting his lip he turned to look back at the stage. Tidus Grise, their districts escort, stood with a wide unnaturally white smile. He gestured for Sebastian to come forward, his smile somewhat inviting. Taking a carful steps through the parting crowed he slowly shuffle onto the stage. His Father, the mayor, sat on the platform and he wore a stunned expression. Despite the drama of the situation Sebastian couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face, though it disappeared quickly. The 16 year old had never seen his uptight father so unwound. Being mayor of District 4 he was expected to always be in control. Even around his family.

A strict looking man sat next to him. Gill Sole was the mentor of district 4. Sebastian didn't know much about him, only that he was a volunteer a few years ago, and that he won the games by shear strength. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to the games. Gill's brown eyes were narrowed, and his shaggy black hair fell over his forehead causing his eyes to appear menacing, like a hunter watching his prey. Sebastian could tell already he wasn't what Gill was looking for in a tribute. Feeling the shame burning into his own bright green eyes Sebastian turned away, trying too busy himself by observing his competition in the game.

Siren Stratus, she was a strong and beautiful girl, who lived not far from him. Her olive skin shown in the sun unlike his own slightly pale skin, and she glowed with a pride of being in the Hunger Games. He knew who Siren was, there were few in the districts that didn't. Her parents had been training her since she could walk to become part of the glorifying games. He couldn't help swallowing when he found the smirk on her face. She was a volunteer of the games this year, unlike him. He was surprised that there weren't any male volunteers for District 4. Usually people lined up to become the volunteer, but unlucky for him it seemed that this year they were scarce and far between. He could only hope that when their escort asked for volunteers, Quinton would step forward. He truly hated having to ask that of Quinton, but he did promise him he would volunteer to be tribute if Sebastian was picked.

As if she sensed he was staring at her Siren turned her olive green eyes to stare at him, and then her smirk widened. Her sneer said it all. She didn't see him as a threat at all.

"Oh isn't this a splendid honor, the mayor's son!" Tidus' wide smile shimmered in the bright sun and his light purple hair bobbed as he slightly wiggled with excitement. He clapped his hands together in a small gleeful clap, and then placed them on his hips. His crisp white suit contrasted perfectly with his dark brown skin. If he wasn't sending him to his death Sebastian would have been tempted to call him attractive. Tidus' eyes shifted over the crowed and he asked the required question that rarely got an answer.

"Are there any volunteers for Mr. Archold?"

Sebastian's eyes shifted over to where he knew Quinton was standing and found the tall teen staring down to the ground. Sebastian's eyes filled with tears, he knew on some level that Quinton wasn't really serious when he said that he would take his place, but it was a level so in denial he barley let himself dwell on it. The pain of seeing Quinton give up on him, like a lamb to slaughter, made his heart feel like it was going to burst right out of his chest. He wasn't supposed to be able to go into the Hunger Games. People like him didn't belong there. He felt a hate building in his body. Gripping his chest he turned to look at the peace keepers that walked to stand behind both him and Siren. Their blank faces showed disinterest. He hated them, he hated the people standing in the crowed, but mostly he hated Quinton for lying to him!

"Alright then, introducing your District 4 Tributes, Siren Stratus and Sebastian Archold."

Tidus looked behind him at the mayor and gestured for him to come forward, but the older man sat stock still hands gripping his seat. His eyes were glued to his son who stood slumped on the stage, arms hanging limply at his sides. His eyes, a color that mirrored his sons, watered from not blinking. Feeling Gill tap him on the back he released a shuddered breath and then slowly rose from his chair.

Walking forward he hung on the microphone and took a huge gulp of air and then straightened himself and began his speech. The dreary Treaty of Treason. The same speech Sebastian had heard since he had been forced to come to the reaping. Looking down at his hands he found them shaking, hearing a small click he glanced up and stared at the large metal camera floating before him. He needed to pull himself together, he needed to appear strong. He knew that the impression he gives could be the difference between life and death in the arena, he needed to start thinking about surviving now. He was going into the arena whether he wanted to or not.

Hearing a screech from a sea gull he thought of the ocean, of the peace of being in the water. He longed for the simplicity of the water for the weightlessness.

For a moment he forgot about everything.

Hearing his father finish the speech, he watched as the old man turned with a stiff nod telling them to shake hands. Sebastian turned to shake his opponent's hand. Her strong hand gripped his, and she squeezed. Clenching his teeth he squeezed back just as hard. He wasn't going to play the victim. He was going to give just as much as he got. The two broke away from each other and Sebastian turned to look at the crowed.

They began to clap slowly and quietly; they seemed to be mixed on the tributes chosen. Looking around he found boys with small sneers on their faces. They probably were a tad bit glad he was picked, some of them had their names in the cup nearly 40 times, they must have thought it was justice he get picked for the game.

The peace keepers guided the two off of the stage when the anthem of Panem began to play. He looked over his shoulder and watched the shapes of his parents disappear as the peace keepers guided them into the Justice building. Quinton was nowhere to be seen, and a small part of him was happy he wouldn't have to see the boy that betrayed him so viciously. Walking down the halls his eyes blurred with tears, he quickly wiped them away. He would not cry, he wasn't that weak, he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was. He would make them see he wasn't as frail as they thought.

The peacekeepers led him into a large plush room and left him with a slam of the door. Sebastian looked around at the furnishing and threw himself onto the comfortable looking couch. He set his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. But no tears fell, he knew his parents would be coming to see him, and he wanted to be strong for them.

He hears the door open and he looks up to find his mother rushing forward. She grabs him up off the couch and pulls him to her chest like she did earlier in front of the house, only this time tears are streaming down her face and he doesn't make any attempt to push her away. Seeing her in such stress is almost enough to break the damn holding his tears at bay. But he stays strong and wraps his arms around her. Feeling another set of arms wrap around him he looked up and found his father clasping both him and his mother into the warm embrace of his arms. Again despite the tension in the room it almost made the young tribute laugh. His father is a short man with a slightly round belly, so fitting his arms around his wife and son proved to be a difficult task.

Sebastian looked over his mother's shoulder he found his older sister standing to the side with tears swimming in her eyes. The young brunet nodded to his sister and she rushed forwards and throws her arms around the cuddling family. If anyone were to walk in now, they would certainly think them a strange group. Finally after minutes of standing the older woman released Sebastian from her hold, and wiped the tears from her eyes. No one spoke, what was there to say 'it's not fair' 'why me?' In the hunger Games it's never fair.

"Well, I guess you may have been a little wrong when you said I'd see Quint tomorrow." It was supposed to be a joke, but it made his mother break out into fresh sobs. Apparently trying to break the tension is not one of his strong suits. "Mom, mom." This time he did push her back. "I need you to believe in me." Sebastian looked at the other two faces in the room. "At least look like you're going to see me again."

He knew that his chances of surviving this game were slim, but to not have his family believe that he could win, well it nearly killed him. Didn't they think he would do whatever he could to get back home, back to his life, his family?

His father laid both his hands on his shoulders, and then he pulled him into a hug. "We do believe in you." The older man cleared his throat, his belly shaking. "But son, one mistake-" He didn't need to finish his sentence, Sebastian knew the consequences. One mistake and it could be game over.

All too soon a knock sounded at the door and a peacekeeper in his white jumpsuit opens it and signals that the time is up. Sebastian gave each of his family members a fierce hug, because he knows more than likely this will be the last hug he will ever give them. His thoughts turned to every tribute that had ever used this room and then never returned. He wanted his family to know they were truly loved by him.

"I love you mom." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and then his father began to guide her passed the irritated looking guard and out of the room. His sister trailed behind with a tearful look over her shoulder. Once the door was closed Sebastian assumed he would have no other visiters, so he was confused when he heard the door open. Looking up he found a tiny girl hiding half behind the door. He watched as the peacekeeper pushed her the rest of the way through the doorway and then closed it behind her. She stared at the door and then turned her eyes to the sulking boy, she shuffled closer her hands clasped together in front of her. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and then smiled. He remembered this little girls, he helped her learn how to swim.

Maybe a year ago she came to him with a proposition; if he would teach her how to swim she would give him the prettiest shell she found. If he remembered correctly she never followed through with her end of the bargain.

Sebastian gave a thin smile and then leaned down. "Well hello. What could you possibly be doing at a place like this?" He rubbed his chin and then raised his pointer finger. "Have you come to finally pay me back for your swimming lessons?"

The little girl nodded her head quickly, and then grabbed his hand and placed a large purple and blue shell in it. Sebastian stared at his hand and blinked. Goodness, it was a joke.

Looking up at the little girl he blinked, "Why thank you Rosella." Rosella jumped up, gave him a hug and before he could say anything she ran to the door, knocked on it and was let out.

Sebastian was puzzled. Rosella came all the way just to give him a shell. Oh well it is a pretty shell, it kind of reminds him of the ocean, the place he feels safest at. Staring out the window he absent mindedly rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the shell. He was allowed a token in the arena, this shell, it will be his token. What better thing to remind him of the seas.

Once again he heard the door open, sighing he looked towards it and his eyes narrowed. He didn't expect Quint to actually dare face him.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian jumped off the couch and grabbed the plush pillow.

Quinton's eyes were downcast and he was looking at the floor. His mouth opened and closed, but no words escaped.

Fire bubbled in Sebastian's chest; he was sick and tired of being calm. Looking at the pillow in his hand he hurled it for Quinton's head and it hit its mark.

"Get out." "'Bastian." "Get out!"

Despite getting yelled at, Quinton didn't budge; instead he crossed his arms over his chest and began talking. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry, you're sorry." Sebastian's face twisted into a sneer, and he marched up and poked a finger into Quinton's face. "I'm going to die Quinton. Don't you understand that? Saying you're sorry isn't going to change that."

The look on Quinton's face almost made Sebastian feel sorry about what he said, almost.

"Sebastian, I wanted to. I really did, but" The tall blond looked into Sebastian's eyes, and refused to look away. "I have responsibilities. I have my mom to think about. She can't take care of herself 'Bastian. She needs me here."

"And what are you saying I don't any responsibilities? That I'm not as important as your mother? That you love her more than me?"

"Yes!"

Sebastian reeled back, Quinton had never yelled at him before.

"What?"

"Sebastian, you have never had any responsibilities in your life. And you're selfish. My gods are you selfish. How could you possibly ask me to do that? Sebastian I love you, but my mother needs me here. She's my mom; my blood. She will always come first. You shouldn't ask me to choose"

Sebastian slunk back as if he were hit. Today was a time for revelations with him. He realized everything Quinton was saying was true. He never had to work for anything in his life, and he was selfish. He did feel guilty about asking him, but he didn't want to die.

"I would take care of her, you know I would."

Quinton shook his head. "In all honesty Sebastian, I don't know that you would."

Sebastian shook his head and backed away. He stared at Quinton with wide eyes, his own mouth now opened and closed without words. Sebastian hastily wiped the tears out of his eyes. He was doing so well too. He had kept the tears inside and damn Quinton for making him cry!

"Please leave. And I know it doesn't matter now, but I don't want to be with you anymore. You can't trust me at all then I don't want to be thinking about you while I fight for my life in the arena. So goodbye Quinton"

Quinton turned and walked to the door and he looked over his shoulder and gave a small wave.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Alright well please review! Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well here chapter three, I hope you really like it!

Please let me know what you think in a review... pretty please? ;)

If I get 5 reviews I'll have it out by tomorrow (Friday) night…. So review!

Thank you so so so so much:

Croyant

Hunger-games-145

DodoDada

xxDarkAngelxx

TributeHG

I'm totally trying to make them at least 2,500 words for you guys… and I'm trying to update super-fast also!

And I came up with a perfect game for this sometime around the 60-64!

Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this while I was taking a 5 mile walk today!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

><p>He was soon rushed out of the justice building and into a car. They made their way a short distance to the train station, but it was one of the longest rides Sebastian had ever taken. Sebastian knew there would be cameras trying to catch his every move, so he squared his shoulders and prepared for his debut. When the door was opened a camera was thrust into his face, the blue skinned man behind the recording device also thrust a microphone forward. Before either of them could speak a word, Sebastian was pulled past the reporter and towards a sleek looking train.<p>

When he reached the train door he turned around and gave the cameras his biggest smile. Thought it felt a bit forced, when he looked up at the giant television he could tell it looked somewhat genuine. Good, the people watching would see that he's not planning on being a blubbering mess, though maybe it would have been a better idea to play it like the weakling. They usually were the one that were over looked by the other tributes, after all who would be afraid of a crying mess. Well it was too late to worry about it now. Siren and Sebastian stood next to the train letting the cameras soak up his surprisingly convincing smile and her confident smirk. All too soon the peace keepers were ushering them into the train and the door cut off the cameras. For that Sebastian was all too great full. The thought of people watching him walk to his death made him sick.

After they were lead into the train they were each escorted to their separate rooms. When Sebastian entered his room he looked around and shrugged. It wasn't that special- a little smaller than his room at home even. The train shifted and began move. Sebastian stumbled and then caught his footing. The train was speeding down the tracks toward the Capitol. He rushed to the window and watched the ocean rush by his window. They must have been traveling up the coast. Sebastian knew his district was surrounded by water on three sides, which he learned from school, is why they're the fishing district.

A knock on the door came and it was slowly opened by Tidus.

"Dinner will be in an hour, feel free to take a shower if you'd like. There are fresh clothes in the dresser."

Thinking, Sebastian did what he did best, schmooze. He did have a talent, getting others to do what he wanted.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton." he tried to make his voice as sincere as possible. He knew full well Gill wasn't going to be on his side, and Siren definitely wasn't going to help him. He would have to find his own allies.

Apparently he did alright because Tidus smiled another unnatural smile and waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Oh no dear boy, please call me Tidus." Straightening his suit he looked over his shoulder "Well I must be off, I have to check on the other tribute and all that."

When the door closed behind the escort, Sebastian quickly stripped and stepped into the bathroom. Looking into the floor length mirror he frowned. His body held very little muscle, but he did know he at least had a toned body from all the swimming he did. Thinking of swimming made him once again think of the ocean. He would have to remember to get the shell Rosella gave him out of his pocket before he got off the train. Slipping into the shower he pressed 3 buttons and the shower came to life. Jets appeared out of the wall and started spraying water. The water quickly figured out the desired water temperature. Finding a small purple butting he pressed it and a purple gel squirted onto his hand. Rubbing his hand together he sniffed the scent of his favorite shampoo. A floral sent assaulted his nostrils.

'You smell like flowers.'

His eyes began to water as he thought of the day he and Quinton met.

It was a peaceful day the sun left the sky red as it dipped under the horizon, and the water gently washed up on the beach. Sebastian sat on the golden sand and ran his hand through it, catching onto the small shells. Picking them up he chucked them into the blue sea. Sighing he laid back with his hands under his head. He came face to face with a boy with dark brown eyes and golden hair. Swallowing a gasp he shot up and turned around. The two stared at each other for a moment and then the golden haired boy plopped down next to him and moved into the same position the dark haired boy was previously in. Eyeing the stranger, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sat back down. He recognized him but he couldn't put a name with the face.

"Who are you?" instead of answering the tall boy turned to him and grinned. "You smell like flowers."

A blush quickly covered his face he suddenly remembered where he knew the boy from. He's two years older than Sebastian in school.

"Thanks, its Quinton right? It's probably just my shampoo."

The boy shook his head and brushed his bangs off of his forehead. "Usually people call me Quint." Grabbing a lock of brown hair he fingered it. "Nah, most people that spend their days in the sea smell like the sea." Sebastian frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm always in the water?"

"It's nothing weird." Quint turned and watched as the sun drifted farther and farther below the horizon. "I'm here all the time working and you're always swimming. It's like you were born in the water."

Sebastian felt a heat raise in his chest. He offered his hand to Quinton, and without hesitation the blond boy grabbed it.

"I'm Sebastian Archold."

"Quinton, Quinton lane."

Huffing out Sebastian sucked in a shuddered breath. Washing his hands under the water he rubbed his now red eyes. Washing the soap out of his hair he quickly cleaned the rest of him and then pressed another button that instantly dried him. Stepping out Sebastian rushed to the dresser and pulled on the clothes sitting on top. Who knew if the Capitol had cameras filming even in their rooms? He slid on the tan pants and dark blue shirt, and a pair of plane brown moccasins. After getting dressed he plopped himself on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

Sebastian was so deep in thought he barely heard the small knock on his door, before he could get up to answer it Tidus ducked his head into the room and clapped. "Oh my, you look wonderful."

Tidus led him down the slightly shifting train hallway and into a comfortable dining car. Walking in he found both Siren and Gill sitting impatiently at the table. They both had plates placed before them, while two other settings were available across the table. He could only assume they were for him and Tidus.

Sitting down he quietly apologized. Tidus shook his head and sat down next to him, "poppy cocks, it's alright Sebastian." Siren shifted her green eyes between Tidus and Sebastian. He could see the gears working in her head. She knew she had probably lost her chance of being Tidus' favorite so she turned to Gill and began chatting him up. Sebastian bit his lip to stop the smirk from forming.

One point for him.

He knew Gill had disliked him from the moment his name had been called by Tidus, so he didn't bother trying to make him like him. He would teach himself how to fight. Laughing Sebastian focused his own attention on Tidus.

"So what's for dinner Tidus?"

The dishes were brought out with the soup and salad first. Next came the main courses. All three ate quietly and politely. Sebastian knew they all ate like this every day so there was no reason to stuff themselves. Leaning back after the lamb he began to form an idea. He wondered if he should start weaning himself of food. He knew when he got into the game his chances of finding food was slim, but if he stopped eating now he would lose the energy he so desperately needed in the games. Shaking his head he began eating the sweet chicken that replaced the lamb. He could start thinking about his strategy after he got back to his room.

"I do enjoy being the district 4 escort. I hear some dreadful stories about some of the other district's tributes."

Tidus launched into a story and Sebastian pretended to pay attention. Every now and then he would nod and smile, this seemed to be the right response because the escort would lean forward and touch his arm.

When the dessert was brought forward Sebastian forced down a few bites and then pushed the plate away. He couldn't eat another bite.

When they were all three done Tidus led the two tributes and their mentor to the screening room where they watched the reapings from the other districts. Sebastian studied all the tributes as they are brought onto the stage. He paid particular attention to the career tributes, specifically a large boy from district 2 who lunged at the stage to volunteer. He reminded Sebastian of Quinton; they both had the same blond hair and dark eyes. The main difference was Quinton had kind eyes; this tribute's eyes were full of darkness.

Next came his own reaping, watched his name being called, he saw the disbelief on his face. He looked completely ridiculous with his mouth slack jawed while he gazed around the square. He heard a giggle and he looked up at Siren. "You look completely ridiculous; I can't believe I have you as my tribute partner." Gill gave a snort of agreement.

Sebastian continued to stare at the screen, refusing to acknowledge either of them. He was usually so hot headed, but this game was slowly changing him even before he was actually in the game.

Instead he chose to learn about his competition.

One tribute that stuck out was the boy tribute from district 8. He's a small boy with bright red hair and very pale skin. Sebastian thanked whatever god still existed that the red haired boy was the first young looking boy to be called into the game. He didn't know if he'd be able to kill anyone, but he knew for a fact he would never be able to kill a little boy. When the small boy wondered onto the stage not even a whisper was heard from the crowed. Sebastian watched as their escort asked for volunteers and as expected no one made a move to take his place. The thought of a child being in the game caused his stomach to churn.

The next few reapings passed without much of an impression. It wasn't until they got to district 12, and another young boy was called. Like before no one volunteered.

Both the boy and girl shook hands, the anthem began to play and then the television went blank, but not before a slightly pudgy man burped and fell backwards in his chair, and a tall woman with bright yellow hair squealed.

"Oh my poor Effie!" Tidus shrieked. He looked at Sebastian and launched into another story. Siren annoyed, rolled her eyes and wondered out of the room. She was soon followed by Gill.

Sebastian found out that the older man that fell over in the chair was Haymitch Abernathy, the winner of the second quell. Tidus told Sebastian that districts 12's escort, Effie Trinket, isn't his biggest fan.

"I feel so sorry about those young tributes; they won't have much help from that sniveling drunk."

Sebastian covered his mouth to hold back a giggle. He was kind of in the same boat as them then.

Once again Tidus launches into a rant about how a mentor plays an important role in the tributes survival in the game. With every word he speaks Sebastian feels more and more dread. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't need his mentors help, but he certainly wouldn't throw it in his face if Gill attempted to give it.

"I mean how are they going to get any sponsors with a mentor like that?"

Tidus jumped out of the chair and sauntered out of the compartment. Huffing all the way down the hallway.

Sebastian cocked his head and shook his head. Most people from the Capitol are very strange. Looking back at the dark screen of the TV, Sebastian lowers his eyes. What was he going to do? He needed Gill to get him sponsors, but Gill despises him. Rocking up off the chair he brushes imaginary dust off of his pants, and exited the screening compartment.

Finding his way back to his room he closes the door and leans against it. Looking across the room he finds the window void of the sea. He really wished he would have been able to smell the sea one last time before it disappeared completely. But there was no use crying over spilled milk.

Stripping himself of his shirt he fell into bed and laid his head on his crossed arms. He missed his mother, sister, and father. What he wouldn't give to be back home eating dinner with his family. Turning over Sebastian stared out the window, and saw the lights in the distance. He couldn't help but wonder where they were coming from. A scoff rose from his throat when he thought of the happy families settling into dinner. So happy they weren't picked for the reaping, but what about those families that were setting the table for one less person? He couldn't help but wonder how they were feeling. Were they rejoicing the glory of the games, or were they morning the loss of a love one? Sebastian smiled when he thought about how now all the districts have something in common. They all were about to deal with the death of one of their own in one way or another.

Laughter bubbled out of his chest, and he was unable to stop it.

* * *

><p>Ah ok well chapter threeee! Please review. I was going to continue it but I thought the crazy laughter was the best place to stop it. Next chapter should come out maybe tomorrow or sometime over the weekend.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I didn't quite get 5 reviews, but I'll let it slide this time!

I am so super excited that we're getting closer to meeting the other tributes!

I really hope this is up to par with what everyone is expecting; once again I wrote this while walking so- yes!

Ok well here goes, I only sort of read through this once, so if there are some terrible errors please let me know. I'll be glad to fix them.

A special thanks to:

District12Lovers

Lostsoul

And once again-

Croyant

xxDarkAngelxx

Once again feel free to review, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>A loud knock sounded throughout the room, which caused Sebastian to wake with a start. Looking out the window he found the sunlight streaming in. Ignoring the knock he snuggled back down into the safety of the comforter. The door was thrown open and an angry Gill stood in the doorway. "Breakfast is served soon- stop being so lazy boy."<p>

"I'm not hungry." he really should stop trying to annoy Gill. Instead he should try and wiggle his way onto his good side, but damn he just didn't like the man.

"The Capitol is being gracious and making you these meals. The least you can do is show some respect."

Something inside Sebastian snapped, "Respect them? Respect the people who are taking me from my home, from my family?" The teen shook his head and stood up from his place on the bed. "Respect the people who are forcing me and 23 other to fight to the death?" Sebastian knew there were volunteers for the games, but they couldn't really want to fight and kill others. Could they? No the Capitol has brainwashed them, made them think the way things have been for the last 63 years is the right way, but it's not. He can see that now- he had never really given it much thought when he was back home, but these games were just a way to control people, make them fear the Capitol. Well he wasn't going to let them use him as a way to control anyone.

"I have another soft hearted weakling." flipping around Gill stomped out of his room muttering curses as he went. Good riddance. But then remembering Tidus' words from the night before he groaned, he definitely wasn't going to get any sponsors now.

Walking to the dresser he opened all the drawers looking for something amazing to wear. He had always been a little vain about his appearance. He saw no reason to change his personality now, he lived vain, and he would die vain. Is being vain such a bad thing? Nope, no its not.

Finding a crisp white button up shirt and a black vest he put them on quickly the soft material skidding over his skin. Looking in the drawer below he grabbing a pair of tight fitting black pants, shedding the ones he wore he quickly changed into the new pair. Sitting down he put on the shoes he wore the night before. Going into the bathroom he looked into the floor length mirror. Something was wrong, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows he grinned.

"Oh Sebastian, breakfast is starting soon, oh honey, you look adorable. Much better than Siren. Honestly you'd think she doesn't care about her appearance at all. Doesn't she want sponsors?"

Grinning Sebastian moved to the sink and found a small button, before he pressed it Tidus moved behind him, "you're not going to mess with your hair are you?" When he got a nod Tidus fingered the long locks and continued. "No, no, no- you should keep it like you have it, shows off your boyish good looks."

It's Schmoozing time," well ok then. I trust you completely Tidus. How about you just be my stylist for the games?"

Sebastian was surprised when two patched of red formed on the escort's dark cheeks. "Oh no Sebastian, I'm just a simple escort," though he did look like he was contemplating the suggestion."- Oh, now come on we're already late for breakfast, and we're serving something special for you two this morning."

They made their way to the same compartment as the night before and once again Gill and Siren sat waiting. They looked even more annoyed than the night before. Sebastian smiled; Gill must have told Siren what he said earlier in his room. Sitting down he found a strip of fish with small black flowers floating in the yellow sauce. Sebastian grabbed his fork and pushed the flowers around trying to figure out if they are edible. Looking up he found Siren staring at the plate with a cocked head.

Tidus scoffed, "Oh you two, the flowers are completely edible. The tilapia was freshly caught before we left and has been marinating in the butter sauce since we left the district. Go on try it!" He sounded so excited that Sebastian couldn't help but pick up his fork and take a small bite of tilapia, making sure to pick up a flower with his fork. He put the fish in his mouth and groaned, flavor flowed over his tongue. The little flower held spiciness full of power that Sebastian didn't expect.

Sebastian nodded at Tidus and smiled. The flower reminded him of when the housekeeper at his house made a spicy tilapia soup. He had always loved that soup.

Once again Tidus launched into a story of the origin of the flower. The man was like a dog. Show him any kind of support and he starts to talk like theirs no tomorrow. A small frown formed on Sebastian's face when he realized that he may not have may tomorrows left. Shaking his head Sebastian leaned forward to listen to Tidus.

The teen learned from Tidus that the flower grows in forests, around bodies of water. It's a pretty common flower, but poisonous if you touch the leaves. Shrugging he went back to eating the tilapia. Looking up he found Siren nibbling on a roll completely ignoring the fish all together. Sometime she was so rude.

Tidus finished his breakfast and then slid out of his chair, looking towards Siren's plate he pursed his lips and then stomped out of the room.

Sebastian watched him go and settled farther in his chair. He had been contemplating a strategy throughout breakfast and had come to the conclusion- he needed Gill. Swallowing down his pride Sebastian cleared his throat. When Gill looked up at him, Sebastian groaned, but spoke clearly to the bigger man. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." With every word spoken his stomach churned. "You're right, I should be happy to be able to fight for the Capitol. I only want you to know that I'm a lot stronger than I look, and I'm fast." and here's the kicker, "so if you'd give me a chance to learn, I'd try my best."

Gills dark eyes narrowed, but he gave a curt nod. Swallowing Sebastian didn't know if he should take that as a yes, or a no, but he took it as a yes. Call him an optimist.

Standing up Sebastian excused himself, but he heard Gill call him back. "We should be at the station soon, and then you'll be the stylists' problem." Gill inspected both Siren and Sebastian, with hard eyes. "Well at least I got pretty tributes this year." Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep from saying foul words to his mentor. He had to stop doing that, so he settled for a half bow and then quickly walked out of the room.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. He was to restless to just go back to his room so he walked right past his room to the door at the end of his compartment. Looking thought the small window, mid-way down the door, he watched a small forgettable brown haired girl, knock on a door. Her back was to him, but he vaguely recognized her as the tribute from one of the poorer districts. A dark haired teenager came out of the door she had just knocked at. As if sensing he was there, the dark haired boy looked through the window right at him. Sebastian remembered this boy as the tribute from district 12. The boy pointed at Sebastian, and the girl made to turn around, but before she could Sebastian had backed away hastily and rushed back to his room. Slamming the door shut the room was cast into complete blackness. Walking over to the window Sebastian watched the wall rush by. For a moment he wondered what it would feel like to touch the dark rock that made up the tunnel. Would it feel like touching running water? He vaguely was inclined to open the window and try it, but a big part of him said that was a stupid idea. The rest of him was inclined to agree. All too suddenly the darkness was replaced by light. Covering his eyes Sebastian hissed, god it was bright! When his eyes had adjusted he uncovered them and got an eyeful of a large city, the Capitol. The sunlight bounced off of the metallic looking buildings making it seem like the sky was full of rainbows; it was so much more beautiful than any television could show. Even the stories his father use to tell didn't do the city any.

As the train slowed Sebastian found himself staring at people, that didn't even look like people. Their skins were of all different colors and their extravagant hair, clothes, and makeup made them look like cartoons. Sebastian giggled at his own joke.

Remembering his plan he grinned and waved out to the crowds. He may as well make himself known to the people. The better he can make himself look to others the easier it should be to get a sponsor, that's what Tidus had said earlier. And Gill had said he'd at least try and help him with the games, Sebastian didn't know if that included getting sponsors or just with the training, but at this point he would take what he could get. Looking out at the crowed his grin dimmed. These people would be watching him die in a matter of days. It took everything he had not to slam the curtains shut and run back to bed.

* * *

><p>Tidus escorted Sebastian and Siren to the remake center, where they were once again separated to different parts of the building. Sebastian was ushered into a brightly lit room, which was a boring white. No sooner had he inspected the room, that it was filled with 4 people that added plenty of color to the sterile, bleak area.<p>

"Oh look everyone, we get the cute one this year." The loud squealing voice came from the woman in purple. "They usually give us the ugly ones."

A plump woman with yellow hair laced with a dark red ribbon clucked and rushed past her to open a drawer. "Oh nonsense Avira, remember the year before last? We had that handsome young boy, it was such a shame he didn't survive, I would have so liked to have seen him again!"

Sebastian tightened his jaw, he knew the boy they were talking about. He was a person, a human being, bet they about him like he didn't matter.

His hatred for the capital was renewed with that one offhand statement.

"Oh would you two please stop playing around and get the wax strips ready?" Sebastian almost chuckled out loud when he got a good view of the man who was in charge. His Red hair was spiked up and his tips died yellow, they made it look like his head was on fire.

The last stylist snorted but did as he was told his green hair bobbed around his head.

The head of the stylist team sashayed forward and put his hands on his hips. Pouting his lips that were coated with silver sparkles, he studied Sebastian. Sebastian saw that it wasn't just his lips that were sparkly; he was covered in glitter from his head to his toes

"Take off your clothes." The teen was taken aback with his order, he looked around at the other people of the prep team, but they continued to flutter around preparing the items that would make him beautiful, paying no heed to the strange order. So he decided to just follow what he was told.

Slowly Sebastian rid himself of his clothes. He tried to leave his undergarments on, but that earned a perturbed look that quickly had him removing the rest of his clothing.

"Now sit on the table. Leave your legs hanging off. Good."

Sebastian watched as the woman and men worked. They hadn't even told him their names. Goody, he gets to strip in front of complete strangers.

The red haired man grabs his arm and runs a hand over it nodding, and then he takes his face in his hands. He turns it side to side and then lets it go when he's finished.

"It looks like we don't have much to do this year."

The red haired man continued talking to his prep team, and Sebastian snorted, if the list he just said was 'not much to do', he hated to see what the 'too much to do' looked like. Though the man's speech had done one thing for him, he now knew the names of everyone fluttering around him. The older lady with the yellow hair was Mercedes. The man with the shaggy green hair and the matching goatee was Zelrick, and Mr. Bossy was Rafael. Avira, whose name he learned earlier, was the younger girl with every part of her body colored purple. These were the members of his prep team. They were an insanely chatty group, their voices mixed together as everyone began to chat. Sebastian sat silent, watching them work.

Zelrick was the first one to confront him; he wielded small strips of paper and a jar of gel. They brought him a robe, which he quickly slid into, and then he was being pushed back down onto the table and being told to lay down.

They pulled hair from his eyebrows, and anywhere else on his head they found it necessary. When they were done there, they moved lower, removing hair from his torso, arms, legs, and even his feet. Every time they pulled the hair out, his body felt like it was on fire, but he grit it and bear it. The after affects were always the worst part. He had been getting waxed since he was a young boy, so he was use to the pain. He was required to get waxed before all of the big parties his father threw at the justice building. But he hadn't done it in a while and it seemed he had really let himself go.

He hated to see all of his hair to get waxed; he had started keeping some hair on his body after he began dating Quinton because it made him seem manlier. Plus Quinton always liked him a little hairy.

He cursed himself for letting his mind wander to Quint. He had broken up with the liar so he wouldn't have to think about him, but now it seemed_ all_ he did was think of his ex-lover.

Once they had stopped pulling out his hair, they all moved back to inspect their handiwork. Rafael walked around him to make sure they had gotten every bit of hair off of his body. Satisfied Rafael nodded and then grabbed a jar of light blue lotion, the other three went about cleaning up the room. Rafael ignored the commotion around him, grabbed Sebastian's hands and rubbed the lotion onto them, making them feel like silk.

Avira, Zelrick, and Mercedes had put all the items away just as Raphael sat the lotion bottle down. They obediently, just like dogs, went to stand by the door. Rafael stayed in front of Sebastian a moment longer with his chin in his hand. He removed the hand and then ran it down Sebastian's chest; this caused Sebastian to shudder from embarrassment. Satisfied the skin was perfect he backed away ignoring the shaking body, and clapped his hands together. "Alright guys it looks like we're done here."

Sebastian, unsure of what to do, continued to stand there, shifting from foot to foot.

"Can I put my robe back on now please, I mean I do love the work, but it's getting kind of breezy, if you know what I mean?" No one cracked a smile, and Sebastian realized his joke, once again, fell flat.

"Can I please put my robe back on?" He tried the direct aproach this time.

Rafael snorted. "Well you certainly can, but you'll just have to take it off when Celeste come in, so I don't really see the point, but be my guest."

Ignoring the first part of the exchange Sebastian rushed for his robe. He would take any amount of time where he wasn't standing naked, thank you.

Rolling his eyes, Rafael quickly escorts the other three out of the room, the door giving a soft click behind them.

A few moments later the door opened and his stylist strolled in, white skin and all.

Oh how he hated the Capitol

* * *

><p>Yeah, the next chapter should be meeting Celest the stylist (who unfortunately is going to be nothing like Cinna)<p>

Oh well once again please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews!

Some new reviewers!

CrystalHeart14

Echo

DodoDada

Where are all my other followers? I miss you!

Ok well I'm not a fan of this chapter at all, but I really don't think I could come up with anything better anyway, so I'm putting it up now! I'm at a loss for how to make the costumes; I really have no idea what I'm doing!

So if anyone has any ideas please throw them out their- though I do have some good ones for district 4s.

And this chapter is shorter than the others are because I really just want my two characters to meet already!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Sebastian bit back the laughter that bubbled up his throat. The woman who walked thought the door could only be described as looking like a giant rooster. Her skin was pale white, and the jump suit she wore was covered in equally white feathers with a tall collar of feathers that formed a half circle around her head. That accompanied with the knee high yellow boots she wore would have been enough to make the impression, but she overdid it with the rest of her look. Her red curls were piled on her head and more feathers decorated the mass. Her makeup was just as extravagant as her outfit. The black mascara she wore clumped her eyelashes making them appear like spider legs. This accompanied with her yellow lips and circles of blush on the hallows of her cheeks it made her look like a giant blushing rooster, who had no choice, but to smile. The skin around her mouth was pulled so tight; her lips looked like they couldn't form a frown if commanded to. The only thing that seemed relatively normal we're her eyes. They remained a dark rich brown.<p>

Snorting Sebastian rolled his eyes. Knowing the people in the Capitol she probably was trying to mimic a rooster. Thinking he remembered her outfit from the games last year. Ironically it looked more normal this year than last. Last year her body had been the same color, but her whole outfit hand been a skin tight dress that consisted of strips of overlapping purple clothe. Both of her legs were covered all the way up her tors and neck, leaving her head free. Sebastian couldn't quit recall what color her makeup or hair was, but he had found her outfit to be dreadful.

Thinking of Celest's style a shiver of fear ran down his body. He only hoped she didn't make him look like as ridiculous as she does!

Celest bustled leisurely thought the door and spared him only half a glance. She quickly walked to the wall and opened a barely visible door. Grabbing a small thin sheet of metal she typed on it and then snorted. Never even bothering to spare Sebastian a single glance.

Reading off of the pad of metal the stylist gasped. "You're so short; your tribute partner is so much taller! You'll look ridiculous standing next to her!"

Sebastian had to bite back a resort. He really just wanted to state that he wouldn't look any more ridiculous than she does now, but forced it to come out as more of a laugh. It was better to play along with the people who could possibly influence the other more beneficial individuals of the Capitol. So Sebastian kept his mouth close. He could vaguely hear an old saying, 'if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all'. He thought it may apply to his situation.

Celest continued talking as if she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him, which was all well and fine for Sebastian, the more time she spent on his outfit, the faster he got to the chariot ride, and then back to the safety of his room. He still couldn't think of any talent that would keep him alive in the arena, whit could only keep him alive for so long. He had told Gill he was fast, and that was true, but he was only fast if he was in the water, but on land he was only as fast as any other person. He was also telling the truth when he said that he was stronger than he looked, but it was nothing to special. So he had no special talent.

Maybe his training with Gill will unlock some secret skill he didn't know existed, the thought made him scoff.

"Oh I guess we'll just have to work with what we have." She finally lifted her head and studied Sebastian. When she did her mouth opened, and the corners quirked up in what Sebastian could only assume was supposed to be a smile. "Oh! Well aren't you a little cutie. "He was really getting sick of people talking about him like he wasn't in the room.

"Alright well, take off that robe and go over there and stand on that scanner." Sebastian stood off the table, but hesitated while taking off his robe.

The pale woman glanced up from her pad and snorted, "oh please, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Frowning Sebastian slid out of the robe and then stepped onto the scanner. Once he had stepped onto the scanner it burst to life. A small light traveled from his feet all the way to his head, and then made the journey back to the mat. Once finished the machine quieted and then shut down completely.

Hearing a loud joyous sound from Celest, Sebastian looked around the room, but found Celest bobbing her head over her contraption. She must have saw something she liked; he could oh hope it wasn't over his expense.

Without elaborating Celest moved forward and ushered him to the center of the room. Circling around him, she scanned his body. Stopping when she stood in front of him she studied him with a hand on her chin, raising her eyebrow she walked slowly towards him and grabbed his tricep; she squeezed it softly and then dropped his arm. Nodding she moved her hands to his chest sliding it down his stomach stopping when she reached his belly button. Sebastian swallowed and looked at Celest's face; her eyes were hard and narrowed in concentration. Well at least she wasn't taking too much pleasure from touching him, which made him a little more comfortable, but a little sad at the same time. Only because the thought of not being attractive hurt his pride.

Despite knowing she was only touching him professionally, Sebastian couldn't help his stomach muscles tightening. He had been embarrassed when Rafael was touching him earlier, but having Celest touch him was torture, she did it so much more intimately, maybe because it was like she was looking at him, really looking. She was seeing every flaw on his body, even if the prep team tried to destroy them all.

Stepping back Celest rubbed her hand together, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Sebastian couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from this mouth when he realized who that voice belonged to. The laughter was quickly cut short when he remembered he still wasn't wearing any clothes. Bending down Sebastian picked up his plush robe off of the floor and used it to hide his figure from the escort.

Peeking through his hands, Tidus sighed and giggled. "whoops! So sorry Celest, Sebastian."

Celest snorted and shook her head. "Not a problem. Now what can I do for you Tidus?"

As if just remembering something he smiled and walked over to Sebastian. "Oh I just wanted to bring Sebastian something we found of his."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, he couldn't think of anything he'd forgotten, and then it hit him, like a blow to the head, he had forgot his shell on the train when they were escorted off.

Turning around he slipped on the robe and walked over to Tidus nearly in tears. The thought of not having a part of his home in the arena made his chest ache.

"Thank you Tidus. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have this."

Tides waved his hand in a dismissing manner, but his cheeks turned red. Sebastian was beginning to wonder if all he did was blush. He pulled out the shell, and it now had a piece of twine attached. "I figured you'd like to wear it, not just hide it in your so I made it into a necklace for you." Sebastian watched the shell swing at the end of the twine. Rushing forward he gently grabbed it and clutched it in his pals.

"Thank you Tidus."

Celest, who had remained silent thorough out the whole exchange, jumped forward and snatched the shell out of Sebastian's fist. Holding it up in front of Sebastian's face she squealed. "Oh the green is the same color as your eyes! I have a brilliant idea!" She passed the shell back and then stuck her nose back into her electric pad, and shuffled out of the door.

Tidus and Sebastian watched her go.

* * *

><p>Celest had returned, only a few minutes after she left, practically jumping up and down. As she fluttered through the door Tidus flashed Sebastian a smile and quickly exited the room. He didn't want to be in the room with the crazy stylist any more than he did.<p>

Celest pushed a button on the wall and a panel flipped around revealing brightly colored cloth.

Oh no she were going to make him look like a clown.

Dragging the outfit off of the panel she carried them over to Sebastian. Hearing the door open Sebastian saw the members of his prep team walk through. It seemed getting dressed was going to be quite a trial.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood next to District 4's chariot with a frown on his face. Siren still hadn't arrived, and he was a little self-conscious standing by himself. Looking around the giant stable he found all the other tributes mounting their chariots. This was the first time he had seen any of them in person, except the glimpse he caught of the boy and girl on the train.<p>

Most of their outfits were flashy and unimpressionable. The young males and females wearing the clothes made the biggest impression. Glancing towards the front of the caravan he found the boy who looked like Quinton. His outfit was a glittering black cape, with clear panels of what looks like glass attached to the black jumpsuit he wore under it. Shaking his head Sebastian clucked. It really in all honesty didn't make much sense. Ignoring the other two districts he turned to look at the chariots behind him. He was stopped short when he caught a pair of dark almost black eyes.

* * *

><p>Oh well i hope it wasn't to terrible! Sorry it kind of sucked, ut feel free to review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Super sorry that it's been so long since I last updated I've just been super busy! I haven't got to walk because the weather's been so crappy here.

Blah and I also have loaned out all of my hunger games books to friends so I'm trying to remember what happened when so if something is out of order let me know because- I like to keep things in order!

Oh and sorry this chapter took so long to get out I just had some things to deal with on the outside world… it actually was a year ago that my mom actually passed away- so I kind of fell into a funk… oh well I have a new chapter so we all need to get happy! :)

I'm also glad that people at least kind of liked the last chapter….

Thanks to:

MrSnowless- Sorry for the shortness

CrystalHeart14- Thanks :D

TheLegand- ha ha unfortunately you probably won't really find out until next chapter.

Lollipop- Thank you :D

HGfan- Glad you like him! I wanted him to be strong and smart!

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't turn his eyes away from the mesmerizing dark pair they had found. They burned with a dark passion that made Sebastian swallow. Hearing whispers behind him Sebastian quickly ducked his eyes down towards the ground.<p>

Turning around he found himself staring at Siren, her golden skin glowing, and her green eyes shimmered. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat when he viewed her gown. It was simple, but elegant. The material was tied over one of her shoulders, and it flowed around her body like a waterfall, changing from dark blue to lovely sky blue, like when the waves roll over the ocean. The simple Greek bodice was nothing extravagant, but the part of the dress that caused the wonderment was the skirt, it flowed around her body, and when the material hit the ground it pooled around her feet making her seem as if she were walking on water. Sebastian thought that she looked like a goddess of the sea, rising out of the ocean, pure and clean, but one look at her face made her seem like the lowly mortal she was.

Her pretty face was twisted into a conceited smirk, she could hear the whispers, and Sebastian knew she enjoyed being the center of attention.

Sebastian glowered and stared down at his own outfit. He felt like a complete idiot. His outfit consisted of a skirt that reached his knees, and large sleeves that flared out from the shoulders. The designs on it made him feel like a giant fish. All of the material was covered in giant silver half crescents that contrasted with the gold of the background; they looked like fish scales. A foot of material around the bottom of his skirt, and around each of the sleeve cuffs was the only place not covered by half crescents. Instead they contained blue fish designs, trimmed in red, that seemed to be swimming in the blue of the ocean.

He was barefoot, and he noticed Siren was also. Sebastian could only assume it was to make them seem like they were in the ocean, or walking along the soft sand of the beach, he kind of wished he was at the moment.

The heavy crown on his head, accompanied with the dark twin braids that framed his face, made him look like a girl.

He really hated Celest right now!

He could still feel the dark eyes burning into the back of his head, the dark eyes never once left his form. They traveled around his body studying him.

It brought a blush to his cheek.

He looked back over his shoulder towards the chariot where he had found the tall dark figure. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the tall figure. He found the dark eyes; he had just been staring into, bright with mirth. Sebastian fought down another blush, and decided to be rebellious; he made his eyes roam the other's figure just as his had done to Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes first searched the other tribute's face, but he made perfect care not to look into the hypnotic eyes. Sebastian knew that if he looked into the dark spheres he wouldn't be able to look away. They hypnotized him, like a snake charmer charming a snake. So instead he swallowed, and skimmed his eyes over the older tribute's hair and dark eyebrows, both patches of hair were thick, and full. His black hair was spiked unnaturally; the black spikes looked like tiny needles. The Capitol probably made to look that way. Sebastian licked his lips and flexed his hand; he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through the dark locks. His heart began to pound in his chest; he hadn't felt this way since meeting Quinton, and it scared him. Thinking like this never ended well for him. Plus he couldn't afford to be pining after another Tribute, not when they would be dying in the arena, in a few days. His heart was already broken; he couldn't afford to break the pieces anymore.

Shaking off the thought he glanced at the man's muscular jaw. His slightly square chin seemed to be chiseled from stone, as did the sliver of chest he found peeking through the classic red plaid shirt he wore under the black suspenders. The black pant and dark boots he wore, made him look completely rugged, and Sebastian found it extremely attractive.

Celest and a red haired woman wondered up to their chariot and began instructing both Sebastian and Siren. "Oh Sebastian you should stand here, make sure you keep your shoulders back. Oh aren't you handsome."

Apparently she really liked to tell Sebastian how handsome he was. Well that was okay to him.

He saw the red haired woman talking rapidly at Siren, her eyes were so tight her eyes were narrowed to the point that they looked closed, and her lips were plumped up. Sebastian held back a shudder at the creepy looking woman, she looked like a fish. She was really taking this fishing district thing a little bit too far.

There was activity near the front of the parade as people rushed around preparing for the doors to open. Sebastian glanced to his left and found, for the first time, Siren looking anything but stony. She was breathing heavier and her eyes were slightly dilated. Perspiration glistened on her forehead, and a drop slid down the side of her face. To be honest Sebastian felt happy about Siren's fear. She finally showed him a sign that she was human. It made him happy to know that she was human, but it also made him unhappy. A part of him knew that the more human a person seemed the harder it would be to kill them, if the time ever came when killing was necessary.

Siren turned her head to the left to talk to Clarice, her stylist, and that's when he saw them, the tiny little purple shells weaved into her tan hair. Raising his hands he gripped the purple shell around his own neck, and he instantly calmed, breathing in deeply his head shot over to the gates when the clanged open. Noise floated around his head. Screams and cheers from the crowed Sebastian knew waited outside of the door. The loud pounding of the National Anthem floods his ears. The first chariot was out the door, and the second chariot followed quickly. Their two stylists continued to shout instructions, but neither of the tributes from district 4 could understand them. Their horses rushed forward and Sebastian took a deep breath, and he stood straight shoulders back just like Celest had told him too. Looking over his shoulder he caught the pair of smoldering eyes, and winked.

Why did he do that?

He didn't have long to think about it because his chariot was out of the stables, and surrounded by hordes of Capitol members, screaming.

It was overwhelming; men and woman screamed, cameras flashed, the noises. His head began to spin from the noise. Shaking it off he focused on the crowed, but despite his conviction it was all a blur around Sebastian. It began to blur the minute his chariot had passed the doorway leading to this mass of screaming bodies. He attempted to look at the individuals in the crowed, but the noise and the colors blurred together forming a giant tye dye wall.

Sebastian slapped a smile on his face, but kept his slight cold indifference. Smile, but make them wonder exactly what he was thinking, make them think he's holding something back- he wasn't sure what that made him seem like, but it sounded good enough to him. So he turned to the crowed he gave a small smile and nodded, like his father did whenever he talked to acquaintances in their district. That's what he would do; he would make the whole crowed feel like they were his friends. Like they know him in some form, way or fashion-maybe one of the delusional people in the Capitol will believe they are his friend, and send him some help.

Siren's dress, Sebastian could tell, was one of the better outfits in the parade. It got a larger amount of attention. His own outfit unfortunately generated a normal response. He wasn't making an impression, and it kind of annoyed him, but he wasn't too proud, to use the screen time Siren received to his advantage.

They traveled through the city, and continued to appease the crowed by waving and smiling. Sebastian's smile began to slip from the hypocrisy of it all. But then he remembered his family, and his fake smile returned, with more vigor than before. The chariots entered the final run of the path and they circled in front of President Snow's mansion. The thin white haired man was perched in his chair on the biggest balcony. He slowly rose and walked to the railing when the chariots had lines up in front of the mansion. The music that had been playing slowly came to an end, and the loud talking of the crowd drifted to a quiet murmur, until it became completely silent. When the talking stopped President Snow's addressed the excited crowed, and then turned his sights to the tributes.

Sebastian scoffs at his speech; it was all cotton candy fluff masking the terror that is the Hunger Games. There was no glory, or honor, it was young men and woman dying, laying down their lives for nothing more than entertainment, but don't try and tell the citizens of the Capitol that.

Sebastian glanced up to the large screens surrounding the city circle, and he found them cycling through the 12 chariots. He saw the large boy who looked like Quinton from district 2; his shiny spandex suit glimmered in the sun. The camera then flashed to his chariot. Seeing them on the big screen made Sebastian less weary of his outfit. They looked like a god and goddess of the sea. However seeing their outfits so coordinated made him frown. He was the king and she was the queen, but that made them seem close. He and Siren hated one another; they couldn't pull off being friendly. It was a good thing neither of their stylists made them out to be close, because they would have been disappointed.

The camera shuffled thorough a few other tributes, and then the camera landed on his mystery man. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, and a scowl spread on his lips. Sebastian choked back a snort. The older teen was trying really hard to hide his hatred for the President, but maybe that was how he was going to play the crowed. He would seem like a bad boy. Sebastian watched his teeth grit when president mentioned the lumber district. Or maybe he didn't have a plan and he really did just hate the president.

Snow ended his speech and the National anthem began to play again. The TV shuffled through the tributes once again, and then the horses journeyed around the circle one final time and disappear into the training building.

As soon as their horses had stopped Siren turned to him and smirked. "Well I'm happy you didn't faint." She then dismounted the chariot and greeted her stylist. Celest skipped up to him and clapped her hands. "Oh you were marvelous!" The rest of his prep team walked up behind her, and began fluttering around talking to each other in short chirps.

Sebastian crossed his arms and shook his head. The parade went better than he thought it would. He wasn't the center of attention, but none of the other tributes had held the camera's attention either, so he was fighting on level ground. That had been one of his biggest fears that no one would pay him any attention because of his less than stellar costume. He wasn't ugly, but he certainly wasn't gorgeous enough to rely on his looks to keep him alive, and his charm could only get him so far.

Sebastian couldn't help the small look he passed over his shoulder towards the district 7 chariot, but he found it empty.

He tried to ignore the small spike of pain that shot through his chest.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAH Yeah I did it got it out, yeah it's been a week…. But I was running on memory and that doesn't really work because my memory sucks! So I went out and bought another copy of the hunger games so my grand total is up to 3 books… oh well yay<p>

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this doesn't suck! I'm terrible at checking over my own work, because I think I'm perfect so I see no imperfections (Kidding I see them all over the place, but I don't know how to fix them!)

You know what I just realized; Marvel is a character from the hunger games! Who knew right?

Blah anyways please review!

I know I'm writing for certain people anymore, but that's ok I love them! :)

Now for the awesome reviewers!

Runforyourlife16: Thank you super super super much- New review, new review, new review, new review, I love you, new review, new review!

MrSnowless: Goodness I love you! My constant reviewer!

HGfan: You too HGfan- You make me want to continue writing this little fic.

Lollipop: I'm glad you still like it!

Disclaimer: I own neither the series, nor the movie… though I wish I did, and then people would love me!

* * *

><p>Tidus ushered both Sebastian and Siren to the Elevator of the training center. Sebastian watched as Tidus clapped his hand and talked excitingly to Siren. He had loved her dress and thought it was gorgeous. Guess he didn't think his outfit was too great. Glowering Sebastian turned away and stared at the ground through the clear crystal-like walls of the elevator. He found the people loitering around below grow smaller, and then suddenly the Elevator stopped, and the door slid open.<p>

"Alright were here." Tidus gleefully tap them on the shoulders and then steered them out into the hallway. "Well you two were wonderful during the ceremony." He stopped at a large brown door and then turned to Siren. "Well here's your room. Dinner should be in around an hour." Sebastian watched her walk into the room, her large dress fluttering around her form. Once she had shut the door Tidus continued walking down the hallway talking over his shoulder. "I've been trying my best to get you two sponsors but I don't know much about your strategy. Gill has told me plenty about Siren's, but he seems to be pretty clueless about yours." Giving a snort Tidus continued, "I'm usually pretty pleased with Gill, but this year he hasn't been very helpful." Sighing Tidus stopped in front of another large door and turned to him. "Oh well, like I said, I've been trying my hardest; I can only hope it was worth it."

Sebastian pursed his lips and walked by Tidus, with a tiny glance. There was no reason to get mad at Tidus; he was only trying to help. It was true too; he had been doing his best at getting them sponsors. It must not have been very easy on Tidus, trying to get someone sponsors when they had no strategy. He couldn't even blame that on Gill. It wasn't that Gill purposely kept things from Tidus; it's that in all honesty he doesn't have strategy.

Gesturing around the room Tidus gave him the same speech he'd given Siren and then closed the wooden door, separating Sebastian from the outside world.

Glancing around the room he found it to be bigger than his room on the train, and even bigger than his room at home. Walking over to the restroom he saw a shower that was even more high tech than the one on the train. Shedding his garments quickly he jumped into the shower and studied the wall that was peppered with buttons. He pressed a button with a water symbol and the water sprung to life and engulfed his form, the Heat of the water quickly loosening his tight muscles. Running a hand through his hair he felt the usually smooth locks tangled and dirty, thanks to the crown and wig that had set on his head during the tributes parade. Grunting Sebastian searched the wall panel, but couldn't find his usual shampoo. Cursing he decided to try and find a new shampoo. He had been meaning to change his shampoo anyway. It was too familiar; it made him think of Quint too much.

Pushing a button a glob of yellow gel fell into his hand, smelling the shampoo in his palm he cocked his cranium; it smelled like fruits. Sebastian ground his teeth, nope that wasn't the one. He stuck his hand under the shower head, and washed the pile of soap off of his hand and then tried another button. A small pile of white shampoo landed in his hand and without even sniffing it Sebastian knew it smelled like coconut, not really what he was looking for. He hand grown up around coconuts all his life so the smell was easy for him to identify. He washed it down the drain like he had the other.

Sighing he pushed another button and a rust colored cream fell on his hand, sniffing it he found it smelled musty, and earthy. Shrugging he Rubbed it on his skin and into his hair. The smell flowed around him and flowed up his nostrils. The smell instantly calmed his nerves, and made him relax. He had never used this kind of soap before; he'd always used his floral scent because Quint had liked it so much. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what scent the boy from District 7 would like. Would he be like Quint and like the floral scent or maybe the fruity scent? Or possibly he'd like the one he had on now? Shaking his head Sebastian chastised himself. He shouldn't be thinking about boys, or what they'd like; he should be thinking about more productive things. Like how to survive in the arena.

Washing off the soap Sebastian clicked the button to stop the water, and stepped out onto a pad that blew hot air that instantly dried his body and his shaggy hair. Looking around Sebastian spotted a robe; grabbing it he threw it on and left the bathroom. Striding up to the closet he grabbed the specially chosen outfit, and quickly changed into it; he still didn't trust the capitol.

Looking around he puckered his lips. What was there to do in this room? Walking over to the window he stared out at the city, but his view was mostly blocked by tall building. He wished he could go up and see the city from a higher place; he wondered if there was a roof that he could go to. He would have to check that out after they ate dinner. He always though better when he was alone, and maybe the roof would be like the water. He needed the muffled noise like when you're under the water, the sound made you feel like your half listening to things. For some reason he had always thought better when it was like that.

Wondering around the room he fiddled with the electronics and other knick knacks until Tidus arrived at his door to escort him to the dinner

His stomach turned at the thought of having to eat, but he followed him none the less. When they entered the room they found Gill, and Celest sitting on a small couch in front of a large aquarium. Inside the tank small and large colorful fish swam around the reefs and seaweed. He could only guess they put it there to make the tributes from district 4 seem more at home, but it just made Sebastian more homesick.

Soon Siren walked through the dining room door laughing with Clarice, Well it seemed Clarice and her were getting along. They all settled into their chairs and men and woman wearing white tunics placed dishes in front of them. He didn't thank the young boy that served him his food. He knew that the servers were Avox's. His father use to tell his family about his journeys to the capitol all the time, and one time he told them about the people who were basically slaves of the Capitol. They were poor men and woman who had somehow betrayed the Capitol and this was how they were punished. The thought of someone getting their tongues cut out for any crime was inconceivable, and then being forced to serve the very people that ordered the curse was heinous. But what power did he have, he was in the same boat as they were. He was going to be fighting for the enjoyment of these barbarians. People were going to die, and the people of the Capitol wouldn't even blink an eye.

He was interrupted from his thinking by the fish-like lady sitting across from him at the table. "Oh I just though the shells were a nice little touch, when you brought that lovely purple shell to me, Celest, I thought 'oh Clarice wouldn't that just look wonderful', and I was right, it did." Sebastian had to resist the urge to cover his ears. Her voice was like a nasally high pitched squeak. It was no wonder Siren liked her she was full of herself too; they were like two peas in a pod.

Gripping the small goblet he downed its contents and then coughed. He had, had wine before, but never that quickly and it threatened to come back up, but he forced it down. As soon as the Avox walked forward and refilled his goblet, he picked it up again and took a big gulp. Looking up he found Gill staring at him with curious eyes, but ignored them and continued eating. If Gill really cared enough to ask he would find him later. Dinner continued with small chatter, and then it ended.

Everyone rose from the table and made their way to the sitting room so they could watch the opening ceremony.

"Oh that poor boy he looks terrible."

Celest was talking about the male tribute for district 2, though the female tribute didn't look any better. Sebastian took a small amount of glee from that. The boy looked like Quinton, and he was wearing a horrendous outfit. It made Sebastian feel like he had gotten a tiny amount of revenge on Quinton, revenge not of his own doing, but still revenge none the less.

He then saw himself on the television, and he was relieved that he didn't look half as scared as he felt during the parade. Siren wore a cocky smirk like always.

"Oh Siren your dress was gorgeous, you two looked like you just arrived from the sea." Celest and Clarice put their heads together, and began talking in hushed tones, no doubt congratulating each other on their great fashion senses. Sebastian snickered and looked back at the television.

His heart started beating faster with every chariot they showed. He knew that very soon he would get to see the mysterious boy from district 7 and for some reason the thought of seeing the tall-dark-handsome stranger made him insanely happy.

And then Sebastian saw him, and he wasn't the only one. Gill nodded his head and turned to Siren, "You should try and make an alliance with him, keep with the careers, but try and find someone out of their circle, too." Siren nodded and continued watching the television. Sebastian downed the rest of his wine from the goblet he carried from the dining room. His head was starting to feel stuffy, and his chest flared with warmth. He had drunk too much wine, and he was starting to feel the effects. Why couldn't Gill tell him to make an alliance too?

The final chariot carried the two people he saw on the train. They were wearing the traditional miner getups and looked like children playing dress-up. Everyone sitting around the television snorted out a laugh.

They watched the rest of the ceremony and then the television screened turned black. Gill stood up and turned around to look at bot Siren and Sebastian. "Well none of them looked like much competition." Sighing he rubbed his face and then sat back down onto the couch, and then pointedly looked towards the door. "Ok well your first day of training's tomorrow, so you need to get to bed."

Siren and Sebastian gave each other a look and then stood up to leave the room. Looking over to Tidus Sebastian found him smiling and the escort mouthed goodnight. Sebastian smiled and hurried to the door, and then quickly walked to the elevator. Checking his surroundings he found no one watching so he slid into the elevator. Searched the wall of buttons he found the one for the roof and clicked it. When the elevator started to move he turned and stared out towards the city, and watched all the people bellow grow smaller and smaller. Shaking his head Sebastian took a step back and stared at his reflection in the glass. Raising a hand he ran it across his cheek and felt the tightness of his skin. He looked terrible, so warn down.

Shrugging he turned around and leaned against the glass wall. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and a gust of wind flew into the elevator blew his hair back. He should have grabbed a jacket before he wondered up to the roof; it was kind of chilly up here. Walking out on to the roof he was accosted by a large gust of wind that ruffled his hair. Raising his hands he flattened it, and then walked over to the edge of the roof. Leaning over the side of the building he watched the cars travel in front of the training center. Looking up he glanced out at the sea of twinkling lights. Sebastian sucked in a breath. He had never been this high up before, and it made him feel free, almost as free as being in the water. Leaning against the rail he breathed in deeply, but nearly choked on the murky air. It tasted like dirt unlike the clean fresh air in district 4. The air in his home always tasted like salt. Thinking of his home he crouched down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He hadn't given himself proper time to grieve. The muffled sounds from down below and the twinkling of the lights made his eyes fill with tears. He didn't want to die- he wanted to go home and see his parents, and his obnoxious sister. He loved them all and didn't want to leave them; he dreaded hurting them more than he dreaded dying.

He heard a small clank behind him he looked over his shoulder. A large dark mass stood near a small tree in the garden. The large mass shuffled around a few moments and then settled itself leaning against the trunk of the skinny tree. Sebastian watched as the tree shudder under the weight and then bent slightly causing the large mass to fall over knocking his head against the small classic concrete bench.

Sebastian snorted, and started to chuckle loudly. His sour mood instantly transforming, and his pain was pushed down and replaced with amusement. Giving one final hiccup Sebastian rose from the ground and quickly rushed to the fallen victim, while wiping the tears from his eyes. Chocking back a chuckle he walked under the lights of the garden and glanced into the shadows. He saw the large person positioned with their back against the bench and their legs stretched out on the ground. They were hunched over, and their hand vigorously rubbed the bump on their head. At this point Sebastian was pretty possitve this person was male. Ignoring the voice of the back of his head telling him to leave, and not talk to a person that could possibly be another tribute, Sebastian cocked his head and spoke to the darkness.

"Are you okay?"

He received no reply, but the dark shadow did cover his face with his large hand as if he were embarrassed. Sucking in a large breath Sebastian snorted, "Well alright then." Turning Sebastian moved to return to his previous position by the ledge, hopefully without the tears. But before he could take more than 5 steps he felt a large warm hand grasp his elbow. Whipping around he came face to face with the boy from earlier. They were the same intense eyes from the stables, the same eyes he couldn't get out of his head. For a moment Sebastian's breath rushed out of him. Being in such proximity of the mysterious man caused a spell to rush over Sebastian. His heart jumped into his throat, and a heat pooled in his stomach. Feeling his face flush he turned away and pulled his arm out of the other boy grip, and took a step back. The farther away he got from the district 7 tribute the easier it was to breath. Rushing backward he tumbled over his feet. He let out a shocked noise and flailed his arms as he fell towards the ground. Instead, of feeling the hard ground he felt his arm once again being grabbed, only this time it prevented his head from slamming into the hard concrete of the roof. Opening his eyes Sebastian stared up at his savior's dark eyes that were now filled with amusement. A second later his arm was released and he fell the rest of the way to the ground; his behind landing with a thump.

"Holy crap, seriously what the heck." Leaping up Sebastian rubbed his butt, and winced. That had really hurt what a rude guy. Would it have killed him to be gentler? Sebastian's head snapped up when he heard the other boy snorting with laughter.

"Your face was priceless." Sebastian raised a pointed finger in anger but it went limp when he realized that was the first time he had ever heard the other boy talk. The voice had been exactly like he had imagined, deep and husky, but the teasing tone he hadn't expected. Looking into the dark eyes he bit his lip when he saw a twinkle of amusement flutter in the dark pools. It was like the one he had seen in the stables before the parade of tributes, but it was twice as bright. Though there was a shuttle difference, this twinkle looked more genuine, and Sebastian couldn't help himself from softening. He hadn't been on the receiving end of a look like that for a long time. The last person who had looked at him like that was Quinton, and that had been a long time ago. He couldn't place when Quinton had stopped looking at him like he was glad to see him, but it had been way before his name was called by Tidus, for the Hunger Games. He and Quint hadn't been in love or even enjoyed each other's company for a while; the thought caused his chest to tighten. It had become like a chore, like something familiar they did just because they had did so often.

He knew a small part of him still loved Quinton, and he knew he would ever be able to get rid of it no matter how much he tried.

"Hello 4." Sebastian blinked a few time, and then stepped forwards. What had he called him? 4. Well that wasn't his name. He could have at least taken the time to figure out what his name was. Once again a blush rose on his cheeks. He hadn't bothered to learn the dark boy name, but that was different. He wasn't the pursuer he was always the pursued. Sebastian's blush deepened, what made him think the other boy was even pursuing him to begin with? Was it wishful thinking? Whatever, it didn't matter, he doesn't care who the dark boy was- he was just another tribute.

But for some strange reason Sebastian was slightly hurt that the tribute from district 7 hadn't bother to figure out his name, more than he should have been.

"I have a name."

The larger boy raised his hands in defense and then fired back, "Well so do I."

He'd caught Sebastian between a Rock and a hard place, but Sebastian wasn't going to back down he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, he saw the other boy smirk and raise an eyebrow. He wasn't going to crack first, he didn't care who this guy was, this cocky, egotistical, mysterious, attractive... Sebastian blinked a few times and then lowered his eyes.

"My name's Sebastian."

"Sebastian, alright nice to know."

Gritting his teeth he crossed his arms and growled, "So who are you? I told you my name, now you tell me yours."

"I didn't know that was a rule." When he received a hard state from Sebastian he relented. "Fine. God your kind of bossy aren't you?" Smirking he shook his head and grunted. "My names Ridge."

Red flooded his vision. Him bossy? Ha. He would rather be bossy than rude!

"Well at least I'm not completely rude like you!"

Ridge leaned back and snorted, "Really me rude? This is coming from the guy who just laughed when I fell." Ridge snapped his mouth shut when he realized he had just admitted he fell. Snorting he turned his head away from Sebastian, his way of ending the conversation. Feeling the dismissal Sebastian scoffed, there was no way he was letting him get the last word in.

"Well at least I'm not a creep who stares at people." With this he sprinted to the elevator, and pushed the button to take him back to his floor. He watched Ridge's gaze follow him as he stepped into the elevator, even when the glass doors closed. He cursed the extravagance of the Capitol; these stupid glass walls gave him little privacy.

Crossing his arms he hmphed and narrowed his eyes. Yeah sure it was childish, and pretty lame, but god that boy really set his teeth on edge!

Looking into Ridge's dark eyes he saw the ever present twinkle sparkling dangerously bright. He then realized Ridge had been amused, he had enjoyed their fight.

The elevator began its journey back down to the floor for district 4. Sebastian glanced back out the glass wall and swallowed.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>YAY another chapter! WEEEE I hope you liked it, I'm excited to get to the action- though I'm not very good at writing action… OH well!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I realized this story has turned into one of those stories I hate! It's taken me over 5 chapters to even introduce the love interest! Ah I hate stories where that happens, and I am so sorry!

I guess I was trying to introduce Sebastian and build his character… Did it work?

Ah well I'm sorry to say no Action, but their defiantly should be some next chapter!

Also, I'm super sorry for the wait! I had this chapter done like a few days ago, but I final got the chance to upload it! And I haven't had a chance to really read over this so if there are major issues let me know and I will correct them post haste!

Disclaimer: I own no Hunger games anything.

* * *

><p>Sebastian jumped out of the elevator and rushed to his room slamming the door he slouched into the soft bed. The stupid bruit had set his teeth on edge. How dare he wind him up like he was some stupid play thing? He settled back against the fluffy pillows and sighed. He was so unlike Quinton. Quinton was a kind and caring person where ridge wasn't at all. The only similarity between them was they both had the possibility of breaking his heart. Snorting Sebastian buried his face into the pillows. He wasn't falling for the dark haired boy. Not when they had less than a week before they would be killing each other. Besides they had only talked once, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation, he knew the other boy held nothing but indifference in his heart, and he the same.<p>

Then why was his heart beating so fast.

The next morning Sebastian wondered into the dining area. He had arrived before Siren, but both Gill and Tidus sat at the large table with large glasses of streaming liquid, the murky brown liquid reminded Sebastian of the small pond behind his house. Licking his lips he sat down away from both Tidus and Gill. They both broke of their conversation and glanced towards the male tribute. Sebastian was surprised when Gill spoke.

"Grab your plate and go and get something to eat, you're gonna need it."

Sebastian nodded and grabbed the glass plate sitting on the table. Walking to the buffet he sniffed the wide selection, and gazed at the large piles of everything looking over his selection his eyes widened when he caught sight I the same flowers from a couple days previous. The small black flower floated around a clear broth. Looking over his shoulder he found Tidus biting his lip around a smile.

"I thought you liked them so much, so I put in a special order just for you."

Carefully Sebastian sat down his plate at the table and smiled. He knew Tidus was just trying to be nice. He was trying to give him something familiar and in all honesty it actually made Sebastian feel better. It gave him a ritual to follow. It almost made him forget that today would be his first time on the training center. The first time he would come face to face with the other competitors, well face to face with all of them except for Ridge, and the two tributes he saw on the train. Walking back towards the buffet he picked up a bowl and filled it with the broth. Placing the small bowl next to his plate he settled into the plush chair. Tidus nodded and looked back to Gill to continue their conversation.

Ducking his head Sebastian watched their interaction. Sebastian sloshed the spicy broth around his mouth and thought of his mentor. He hadn't been alive when Gill had won his game, but him being one of the few victors from district 4 everyone knew how he'd won his game. Gill won his game when he was 18; it was during the 49th hunger game. He had twisted the game, and shook up the normality. Instead of joining the career tributes he sided himself with the weaker tributes and used them to his advantage. When he was down to the final 5 he killed his two allies that were still alive, and went after the final career tribute. They say it was out of sheer will he was able to overpower the other tribute, and emerge victor of the hunger games.

He then glanced over to Tidus who leaned forward over the table and chatted adamantly to Gill. Gill leaned back in his chair; he smirked and rubbed his chin.

Sebastian couldn't help but wondering how close those two were. Tidus had been the escort for district 4 for as long as he could remember, but who knows how long before that he had been escorting tributes to their death in the hunger games. Had he been Gills escort? Knowing that the people of the Capitol liked to keep themselves young, who knew how old Tidus actually was. Peaking over towards Sebastian Tidus raised his eyebrow and gave a crooked smile.

There was a naivetés in his smile that told Sebastian Tidus couldn't be very old. No one could keep that youthful spark. It could only be held by someone who was truly young. Actual youth was something very rare in the Capitol

"Do you like it?

Hastily picking up another scoop he pressed it to his lips and sipped it quickly.

"Uh-Hu."

Swallowing spoonful of broth he glanced quickly at

It seemed Gill and Tidus had finished their conversations because Tidus pushed his plate away from him and stood up.

"Where is Siren? That girl." rushing out of the room he threw over his shoulder "Why don't you ask Sebastian about his training while I'm getting our other Tribute." With that the door was closed and the room fell into an awkward silence, only filled with the clanking of silverware on fine china.

Hearing a scrape Sebastian watched Gill turn his chair none to gently towards him. His plate of half eaten food left forgotten.

Settling his elbow on the table Gill took a sip from his glass and pointed at Sebastian.

"Since you're not the lazy one today I'll ask you." Taking another sip, he continued. "Do you want'a be coached separately from Siren?"

Blinking Sebastian snapped to attention. He never figured they'd have any other option but to be coached separately so he hadn't even given it a thought.

Did he really have a reason to be coached separately? Not really, but maybe he could make Siren think that he did. He could use that to syke her out or something.

"Whatever I say when we're being coached separately won't be shared with Siren right." He received a nod, and a smart ass comeback, "well that's the whole point of being coached separately yeah." Gritting his teeth together Sebastian picked up a roll and dunked it into the soup. "Well then yeah, I'd like to be coach separately."

Nibbling on the roll he waited for Tidus to bring Siren to the dining room.

Siren and Tidus entered the room only moments later.

"Sebastian's chosen to be coached separately." He was interrupted by Siren, "good." ignoring her he continued, and turned back to look at Sebastian. "Do you want to be coached first, or have Siren go?"

Siren hmphed and dropped the spoon she was using to scoop out some fruit out of the bowl on the buffet table. "Why does he get to choose?"

Gill gave her a leveled look and stood from his chair, "So Sebastian who goes first?

Sebastian glanced over to Siren who had just placed her plate on the table.

"I'll go I guess."

He followed Gill out of the room and into the sitting they had all gathered in the night before.

When they had both settled onto the coach Gill rounded on him with a frown.

"You need to stop being so nice to her."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I don't understand what it matters."

"All I mean is she doesn't care how nice you are to her. She will kill you." Turning away from him Gill shrugged. "That's all I'm saying, no one in that arena is your friend, and you all have the same goal, to escape the arena with your life."

Sebastian's stomach dropped. What he said is the truth. No matter how the other tributes act they all want to live. He knew better than anyone how people lie to save their own lives.

"With that being said, I think we have a strategy we can use." He raised a hand and then counted off with his pointer finger. "That little red haired kid seemed pretty easy to manipulate, the young ones usually are. Maybe the boys or girls from 3 and 11. Usually I tell my tributes to stay away from the tributes from 12, but you could use them to your advantage. "

Sebastian leaned forward and tested his elbows on his knees, "do what you want me to do is use people? I told you I have my own strengths!"

Gill patted his thigh, "oh yes I know all about your strengths, they don't exist. The only way you will even have a chance of escaping that arena alive is using the only skill you have that's worthwhile."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "So you basically want me to do what you did. Manipulate a bunch of innocent people?"

Gill smirked and motioned to himself, "well it worked for me didn't it."

Sighing Gill pushed himself off of the coach and started towards the door, but paused when his hand touched the door knob.

"Sebastian, I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but what you have to remember is- most of the others in the arena, they won't hesitate to kill you."

With that Sebastian was left alone in the lonely silence of the room contemplating his thoughts. He took some solace in the fact though because he knew soon enough he would be surrounded by his competitors in the hunger games.

Suddenly solitary didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>And it is slightly short….<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

All right! Ok I know it's been forever, but I gave ff up for lent so I'm actually breaking my promise…. Sorry Christians! Anyways! It's nearly time for the gamessssss! Haha anyways…

Oh yes reading through my other chapters I realized we have a magical shell, it changes colors whenever it wants. Sometimes its green- other times it's purple. Just thought I'd clear it up that the shell is suppose to be purple. Like the one I have sitting in my room!

Oh yes and who thought the movie was amazing? This girl that's who! I've seen it 3 times and I'm going to see it again tonight- sorry bank account- you're welcome theater!

Blah blah anyways- I'm still looking for someone to reread this story for me just to make sure I catch all these stupid mistakes I'm prone to do, since none of my friends actually know I write anything on this site! I'm kind of asking **LuvRuePrim** here…. Please!

The next chapter should be very short, but the game should start the chapter after that- after the interviews!

Oh yes and final thing- can anyone tell me what score Sebastian should get because of his spear throwing ability should warrant? Because I'm at a loss!

Thank you thank you thank yous:

HGfan

Echo

Lollipop

Boy2727- by the way I love the fact that you called me mate… just saying!

And-

Thanks to all the people to favorite or put it on Alerts!

Disclaimer: I own not the books- nor the movie - though I would love to meet the people who made that movie!

* * *

><p>Sebastian listened as the tall man in the center of the circle formed by the tributes called off the stations available for them.<p>

Gripping the shell around his neck Sebastian let his eyes travel around the circle of people, checking out the other contenders of the hunger games. He studied the form of the small boy with red hair, and his sad looking partner. Not being able to look at them any longer he looked away quickly and his eyes stopped on the tall figure of Ridge. The taller boy's arms were crossed over his chest and he looked pointedly away from Sebastian, glaring at the far wall. Sebastian bit his lip when the muscular teen raised a hand and scratched behind his ear. The large muscles tightening under his tunic as a result.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to get Ridge on his team? More than likely he would be approached by the careers; they usually went after the people that were halfway decent looking, and Sebastian knew Ridge looked better than decent. Shaking his head he looked away and towards the ground.

He caught the tail end of what the head trainer was saying.  
>"You are for no reason to engage in combative exercise with another tribute."<br>A part of Sebastian wonders why. Why would they not want that? Wouldn't it give the folks at home a pre-game show? Get them pumped for the upcoming games? Oh well it wasn't for him to judge. His only question was if they were allowed to interact with the other tributes?

When the head trainer released the tributes to roam around the gymnasium Sebastian got his answer. The career tributes flocked together, chatting as if they were old friends. Sebastian noted Siren had taken her rightful place with the rest of the careers. He was left standing alone with the rest of the tributes who didn't know what to do. He watched the other tributes fidget next to each other and then they slowly started to disperse towards different stations. Looking around Sebastian found the small boy from district 8 near the knot tying station. Sebastian cocked his head in confusion. Not many people went for the knot tying station- for obvious reasons.

Shrugging Sebastian walked towards the station and the two surprised attendants handed him some rope and showed him a simple knot. Glancing over towards the hunched figure of the small red haired boy he watched his small hands quickly tie the knot and then grab another piece of rope and do it again. The little guy was surprisingly good at tying the knots. His hands moved gracefully, unlike Sebastian's own.

After another failed attempt to make the knot Sebastian tossed the rope onto the counter and gave a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. Leaning over Sebastian gripped his shaggy brown haired and groaned. What chance did he have in surviving in the games if he couldn't even make a simple knot? He also couldn't even build up the courage to talk with another tribute! Gill's strategy was wasted on him!  
>He gave a solemn glance to the two people manning the station, who wore matching concerned expressions, and then turned around to find another station he may have a little better luck at, but was stopped by a small hand gripping his arm. Surprised Sebastian flipped around and found the small red head holding his tangled rope. Smiling up at him the small boy began to twist the rope slowly, showing Sebastian the correct motions. Grabbing the extra rope offered by the assistants Sebastian carefully followed the small fingered motions- only fumbling a few times- and final correctly twisted the rope into the knot. Smiling down at the boy Sebastian shouted out his appreciation.<p>

"Thank you." Sebastian's appreciation was genuine. He was happy that someone else still held onto a slight amount of kindness regardless of the situation they were put into.

Offering his hand Sebastian introduced himself "My name's Sebastian Archold from district -"  
>He however was interrupted by the small boy.<br>"I know who you are. You're the tribute from district 4." Sebastian could barely understand the small boy; his voice was barely a whisper. Sebastian didn't know he was that well known, he didn't think anyone paid that much attention to him. But when the tiny tribute continued Sebastian was knocked back by the accusation in the boy's voice. "My mentor warned me about you."

Sebastian's breath hitched. What could the mentor of district 8 have told his tribute about him? What threat did he pose?  
>Leaning forward Sebastian dropped his rope on the small table." What did he say? What could he possibly have told you about me?" If there was one thing Sebastian hated it was when people thought they knew him! They knew nothing about him!<br>The young boy glanced down at the rope in his hands and then whispered something inaudible.  
>"What?"<br>The small boy looked up through his eyelashes. "He said that we shouldn't talk to you, he said you were just like your mentor."

That was not what Sebastian was expecting. He was nothing like the abrasive man, was he? Swallowing Sebastian looked away. Was he like his mentor? Obviously Gill had to be pretty charming to have charmed the other tributes to join his group, and he had to be cunning to have them do things that he wanted them to do, but he- it suddenly dawned on Sebastian, that strategy is the same one Gill wants him to do. Gill wanted him to use this small boy before him. Stealing his shoulder he looked around at the other tributes, his eyes coming to rest on the large figure of Ridge. He watched the boys muscles flex under the tight brown tunic. Swallowing Sebastian felt the fluttering in his stomach- but he swallowed and pushed it down. Instead he concentrated on the ax that flew out of the large tan fist. The blade stuck itself into the center of the bulls-eye, much to the surprise of the other tributes observing the area. He watched the Quinton look-a-like hustle forward clapping at the excellent show. Sighing Sebastian licked his lips. Caesar, Sebastian had learned, leaned in closer to Ridge and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian swore under his breath; he knew what Caesar wanted. He was going to proposition Ridge, like they did all the half way decent tributes. Looking away from the conversing pair Sebastian focused on the red headed boy, but his attention was quickly snatched back by the threat spouting from Caesar's mouth.  
>"You're gonna regret this." The tall boy hastened away with blazing eyes nearly knocking over the small girl from district 12.<br>Sebastian's eyes never left the tan boy's form as he continued to throw axes at the dummy, only with a little more force to show his anger.

The thought of anyone turning down the career tributes had never passed his mind. He wandered what Ridge could have possibly been thinking! Surely he knew he would be the career tributes first target. There was no way they were going to let him live for a multitude of reasons. The first being that he made fools of them all. They weren't about to let him do that with no consequences, especially because he did it in front of all the viewers at home. The second reason, in all its simplicity, is Ridge is a threat. He was strong, attractive, and despite their earlier interaction, pretty likeable. These things almost always assured sponsors.

Lowering his eyebrows in thought Sebastian turned to talk to the small boy but found his spot vacant. Glancing around he found him near the plant station. Shrugging Sebastian looked back to Ridge and found all the other tributes were giving him a wide berth, which wasn't surprising at all to Sebastian. None of the other tributes wanted to be associated to him now that he's signed his own death sentence, but a small part of Sebastian wanted to reassure the larger boy that he wasn't completely alone, and Sebastian couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Ignoring the voice telling him to stay away from Ridge, he decided being realistic at this point wasn't going to keep him alive any longer than being unrealistic so he followed the small part of him and walked over to brooding teen.

Settling close to the large shoulder Sebastian set his hand on the broad shoulder and spoke softly, "That probably wasn't a good idea."

They fell into an awkward silence, not made any easier by the drumming of Sebastian's heart in his chest. The hammering was so loud he was sure Ridge could hear it. Sebastian watched as Ridge picked up another ax and chucked it at the training dummy and cleanly cut off its head. Swallowing Sebastian took a small step back at the sheer force of Ridges throws. There was one thing to see the power someone used but it was another thing all together to feel it, and Ridge had enough strength in his body that it oozed out and affected anyone standing close enough, Sebastian wasn't an exception.

Walking forward Ridge plucked the ax stuck in the dummy's chest, and tossed it in the air catching it by the handle. He could handle a blade, which was something Sebastian needed.

Glancing over his shoulder at the Boy from District 1 he found him glaring in their direction talking animatedly with the girl from his district 2, no doubt talking about Ridges refusal to join their group. He knew he was making a mistake, trying to form an alliance with someone who is a career's target, but his chances of survival are greater if he has someone strong and smart on his side.

Sebastian was surprised to hear Ridge speak over his shoulder to him. "Why are you over here?" Sebastian' feathers would have ruffles if he had any, but before he could retort he was taken aback by the second comment. "By talking to me your putting yourself in danger, you'll be a target too."  
>Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Did Ridge care about him? Care about his well being?<p>

"Careful Ridge," the name on his tongue was strange, but a small part of him enjoyed saying the darker boy's name, "someone might mistake that for caring."  
>Smirking at the small blush that formed on Ridge's face, Sebastian swayed away into the crowed of tributes with a large grin on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you're an idiot right?" Sebastian hadn't expected that to be the first thing he hear at breakfast, but it seemed Siren really wanted to express herself this morning.<p>

"Why exactly am I an idiot?" He really didn't have to ask what she was talking about. He knew she was referring to the day earlier when he spoke to Ridge and made himself some powerful enemies, but he may have just made himself a powerful ally as well. He and Ridge complimented each other. He was clever and usually clear headed, and Ridge was powerful and obviously able to take care of himself. He was the brains and Ridge was the brawn.

Glancing over to Gill he found both his mentor and his escort staring with their mouths open. Gill's mouth half full of food. The sight almost made Sebastian laugh, almost. Glancing back to Siren he snorted, he didn't really see why what he did was any of her business.

"Getting all buddy buddy with that boy from district 7?"

"I don't believe who I make an alliance with is any of your concern!"

The thought of Siren giving him advice on whom to make alliances with made him laugh. She surrounded herself with people who would turn around and stab her in the back at any turn. At least Ridge would do the honorable thing and kill him face to face. Wouldn't he? The more he thought of the other boy the more questions appeared. He didn't know anything about Ridge what made him so sure the other boy wouldn't kill him the first day.

One less person in the competition.

One step closer to home.

He knew he himself would probably would be able to kill when it came down to it, but he certainly wouldn't enjoy, but the way Ridge had handled the blade the day before made Sebastian feel as if he wasn't a stranger to the weapon, but he was from the lumber district so maybe he had learned a few tricks from his home. He would definitely keep Ridge close because you know what they say, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer", and in this competition all you had were enemies.

* * *

><p>The next day of training went by fast, he was having very little luck with gaining followers, but ever since he had somewhat became a group with Ridge he had been trying less and less to form a group with the other tributes, not that his association with Ridge made him a melting pot of activity.<p>

Sebastian settled down and attempted to make a snare which he surprisingly was good at, knocking the switch the trap was set and moved as if to catch the poor creature that set the trap off. He was getting better.

He had learned a little about plants, hopefully enough to keep him from eating anything that would kill him. He also had learned how to set fires, which was indeed a skill needed in the games. But his crowning achievement was he found his hidden skill, throwing of knives. It was just like skipping rocks when he was at home. Sure he had to find a good stance and his knives weren't exactly the fastest, but it was something! Who knows, it may even keep him alive.

Glancing up Sebastian watched the pretty dark haired tribute from district 2 throw her own knifes and hit the dummies in the bulls eye every time. Swallowing Sebastian looked back down to the trap in his hand. His knives never flew that straight. He was able to hit the body but the knives flew wide, but that was probably better than some of the other tributes. Shaking off his fear Sebastian quickly walked towards the knife throwing are and took the offered knife. Setting his feet apart and gripping the knife's handle Sebastian squatted down and flicked the knife towards the body shaped target; the knife flew straight and steady and hit on the right arm. Blinking Sebastian let out a puff of air, and ran his left hand through his hair. Shaking out his hair he settled back into his previous position and let another knife fly towards the training dummy, this knife hitting just on the outside of the bulls eye, the closest he had ever gotten to hitting the red area. Looking around he found Ridges staring at him from the edible plants booth. Glancing away quickly Sebastian put all his focus in his last blade and let it fly. He wanted to show Ridge he wasn't just a pretty face, he was completely able to take care of himself. For some reason it was very important for him to make that known, especially to Ridge.

Sebastian watched his knife sore towards the dummy and lands only a hair away from the center of the bulls-eye. Taking a step back Sebastian's eyes widened, did he honestly just hit the bulls-eye? Nearly hit it in the center?

Sadly when he attempted the hit in the same spot his knife hit closer to where his first knife had landed in the left arm.

Thinking about it he shrugged, at least he could hit inside the target area, maybe with a little more practice he could be as good as the careers. Glancing over towards the career tributes he frowned. Unlike himself the career tributes had been trained their whole lives to throw knife and fight with swords. Trying to compare his knife throwing abilities to the career's abilities was like comparing a toddler's intelligence to full grown adults, not fair. With a little bit of learning and time the toddler could grow up and become even more intelligent than the adult, and so if Sebastian had, had more time to learn how to throw knives maybe even he could be better than them, but there was no way to know. He only had three days to train, and he could only try his hardest and hope he could learn to throw them well enough to at least stay alive, or kill if need be.

* * *

><p>During lunch Sebastian found himself sitting alone chewing on a green roll from his own district. They don't taste nearly as good as the homemade ones you get in district 4- he shrugged, beggars can't be choosers.<p>

Hearing a clunk he looked up from his bread and found the small red haired boy sitting across from him staring at his own food. Getting the hint Sebastian remained silent and they both continued to eat their food in silence.

* * *

><p>The third day of training would be the time they would be brought before the game makers to show off their special skill. That was why Sebastian stood near the knife throwing station practicing his knife throwing abilities. He had thrown the knife nearly a dozen times and nearly hit the target every time. He celebrated quietly, and kept his achievements to himself. Feeling he had did all he could do he stalked over to the spear throwing station and attempted to throw the spear. He apparently wasn't as good at aiming a spear as he was knives because the spear flew past the dummy and landed on the floor with a loud clunk.<p>

Lunch was served not long after that and then the tributes started being called out of lunch one by one. Not 10 minutes after the girl from 3 was called Sebastian heard his own name being called. He looked over his shoulder to the table he knew Ridge had made his own and found the taller boy's back stiff, but his head turned away. Ignoring the small twinge in his chest Sebastian continued his journey back to the gymnasium. Entering the large room slowly he looked up towards the balcony that housed the game makers. They seemed relatively interested in him so most of them quieted down and stared intently waiting for his demonstration. Walking over towards the weapons he stopped in front of the knives, but skipped them in favor of the spear. He had a new plan, hide his real skills- yeah that would give him a low score, but he knew other tributes had done the same thing!

Gripping the spear he walked over to the throw line and chucked the stick forward, to Sebastian's (and some of the game maker, judging from their disbelieving mutters) surprise the spear lodged itself into the targets shoulder. After staring at the target in disbelief for a few moments, Sebastian shook his head and walked back to the rack holding the spears and gripped another one settling himself back into the spot he previously had occupied. Throwing the spear it went wide, and sailed right over the targets head, yeah that was more like it. Glancing up into the game maker's booth he found the few that had been interested in him were quickly losing interest. Sebastian had to push down his instinct to go for the knives, he was trying to not show what he could do, but it was so hard. He hated not being able to show people up.

Throwing another spear it hit the same spot as the first, making him seem like he knew a little bit of what he was doing, when really he didn't! He hoped that would give him a mediocre score. Throwing a few more spears he at least hit the board, and then he was dismissed by the game keepers.

Now there was nothing left to do but to wait.

* * *

><p>The next chapter should be out soon! Not that long at all! Thanks to all the reviewers!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

Has it been forever with an update... why yes it has!

* * *

><p>Almost all of the people involved with District 4's tributes sat hunched around the television awaiting the tributes scores. Celest sipped a red liquid out of a wine glass and periodically brushed her hand over her unmoving hair. Gill sat back in a chair off to the side, and tapped his hand nervously on his opposite wrist. He was trying his hardest not to look anxious but after being around the man for as long as they had, they all had grown accustom to his habits. Sebastian who had previously been missing walked down the stairs and plopped himself down into the plush couch and grabbed a pillow. Bringing it up his chest he sighed and buried his face into the comforting object. He didn't even want to know his score; since he had gotten back to his room he had questioned whether his choice to feign battle skills was really the best one. He knew his score would be shown to his parents back home, and what little faith they had in him would probably be washed away. The ever-present pang in his chest flared up and shot straight to his heart. His family, he could just imagine them sitting around the television, but would they be crying? Could they even cry any longer? He himself had run out of tears, had they lost the ability to cry as well? Did they finally accept his inevitable demise?<p>

Hearing the familiar anthem of the capital and the sound of clothing rustling startled him from his grief. Feeling the pillow pulled away from his face he blinked at the sudden flare of light. Glaring at Siren he then turned his sights to the large television that now showed the ever present figure of Ceaser Flickerman. Ignoring the charismatic man on the screen he picked at a loose thread on his clothing.

"So I'm guessing you did that bad? The judges were transfixed by me, of course. If you could have only seen their faces"

Siren had always been a cocky girl, but her pride in herself went way past conceit, and proved her to be a narcissist.

"Yes Siren! Is that what you wanted to hear? I made the biggest mistake of my life in there, and I can't do anything about it!"

The shock on Siren's face was evident. She had reeled back and flung the pillow to her own chest as if the small square of fabric could keep her safe. As if realizing her unflattering position she flung the pillow at Sebastian and crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring back at the T.V. just as it began to show the scores of the boy from district 1.

Tidus who had been staring at him with a small frown bit his lip and turned to the television, as did the others in the room. Gill kept shooting him glances out of the corner of his eye, but soon became board and turned his full attention to the screen when he hear Sebastian's name being called.

"District 4's Sebastian Archold managed to get a score of 6."

Looking up at the screen with wide eyes Sebastian's mouth dropped. Yes it wasn't the best score, but it was so much higher than he expected to get. He felt a pat on his back but was too stunned to turn his head away from the screen. He saw his own solemn face staring back at him, and a big 6 floating next to his picture. He never in his wildest dream would have thought his performance in the training center would have warranted a score remotely close to that. The mediocre score wasn't the best it did give him a sliver more hope. If he has actually tried harder and tried to impress the judges, would his score have been even higher? Had he made a mistake in holding back? Shaking his head he leaned back and stared at the ceiling ignoring Siren's shout of joy, no he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced down to his shimmering suit. He was slightly surprised by the plainness of the outfit, but wasn't one to cause a ruckus especially when it pleased him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Siren standing behind him with a shimmering blue dress and the ever-present purple shells weaved into her hair. Sebastian's heart jumped, her stylist had done a very good job portraying the ocean in her outfit. He could almost picture himself floating in the water looking out as the sun caused the water to sparkle.<p>

He could picture a time when he was happy and any minute now Quinton would hop up onto a sand dune and rush into the water throwing his shirt off as he did so. No one had ever accused Quinton of being a stealthy person and his entrance into the water would definitely solidify that fact. Flipping into the water he would cause splashing any way he turned scaring away what little aquatic life that had returned since Sebastian himself had disturbed the water himself. Sebastian would always keep his eye closed though, floating in the ocean. He would only open them when he felt Quinton moving beside him. His lover- ex lover had always known that the water was a special place for SebastianHe could just float on his back and forget the world around him for just a little while. Sebastian chuckled when he thought of if he ever made his ex-lover wait too long, he would either feel small drops of water or kisses covering his face, and he definitely preferred the kisses. Quinton had never failed to make him smile. Damn he really wanted to stop thinking about that guy!

Feeling a small nudge he found Siren staring at him with a small glare and she motioned her head forward towards the stage. Glancing around he noticing that he was next in line- he must have been zoned out for quite some time considering the last he knew the male tribute for district one had just taken the stage with a flourish of enthusiasm, looking up to the small screen in front of him he discovered the small figure of the girl from 3 picking at the hem of her powder blue baby doll dress her solemn brown eyes never straying too long from the floor of the theater. Sebastian winced; the poor girl was terrified, and wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. When he saw Ceaser hop up out his chair and stride towards the front of the stage he pointed back and with a large toothy grin shouted the young girl's name, startled the girl jumped slightly in her chair and glanced around the audience bighting her lip at the polite applause she received. Ceaser walked back towards her and quickly ushered her off stage.

Tidus popped up next to Sebastian and brushed his hands down his crisp shoulders, and gave an encouraging smile.

"Are you ready?"

Sebastian gave a shaky smile and itched behind his ear slightly ruffling his perfectly styled mane. Hmphing Tidus swatted his arm and guided Sebastian forward towards the side of the stage barely hiding them behind the curtain. Sebastian let out a shaky breath and then swallowed another one equally as shaky. "Yeah I'm just a little terrified."

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure you'll charm the pants right off of the whole audience."

Giving a grateful smile Sebastian felt a hand that wasn't Tidus' on the small of his back, looking around he found a peace keeper guiding him closer to the stage. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Tidus smiling, and that calmed his nerves down a tiny bit. Not a few moments later he heard Ceaser announce him and he was forced onto the stage. Straightening his jacket he shook the colorful man's hand and then gracefully perched himself onto the couch provided for him. He could do this; he was use to being the center of attention. His father was the mayor of his district, he was use to being charming, use to making others like him even if he cared nothing for them, it was his responsibility as the mayor's son. Not that they ever had to worry about re election- each mayor of the districts were picked by President snow himself, and they could just as easily be repacked if he so felt in the mood. Glancing out over the masses he felt his heart jump. Never had he been in front of so many important people tough. Anyone of them were possible sponsors, and any wrong move could be his down fall, glancing back to where he thought Tidus was standing he found him absent, and he bit his lip in displeasure.

"Sebastian Archold, many of you may not know but he is the very own son of Warren Archold, Mayor of district 4."

Looking back to the crowd Sebastian's shoulders settled a little when the audience started to murmur quietly amongst each other. Apparently his status was able to warrant some form of hearsay. He wasn't just another tribute; he was the mayor's son. To them he was different, but he knew he wasn't.

He was still a puppet, a toy chosen for their pleasure.

Ceaser scotched back onto his chair and crossed his legs; glancing around the audience he settled his dark purple eyes on Sebastian.

"Now Sebastian, how are you finding the capital?"

Glancing back to the crowd Sebastian settled a smalls grin on his face and chuckled. "It's very big, bigger than I even imagined! My father had told me story about it from when he traveled here for business but there's nothing like seeing in for yourself." Reaching up to his own head he gripped a stray hair and twirled it. "And I've never seen so many colors. I feel plain in comparison."

Ceaser chuckled and turned to the crowd, "yes yes we are a very colorful city." Brushing his hand over his own still purple hair, he gasped. "Just imagine me with dull hair, or worse!" Dramatically he clutched his chest, "Bald".

The crowd found the dramatic movements funny because they burst into laughter. Hooting and hollering was heard from where the stylist were sitting, obviously someone over there had found it particularly funny.

Once Ceaser had ceased his dramatics he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs once again. Setting a stern look on his visage he lowered his brow. "Though in all seriousness Sebastian, you are a very handsome boy, just look at his eyes." Unable to keep his serious visage, due to his curiosity, Ceaser leaned forward and stared into Sebastian's bright green eyes. Bashfully Sebastian looked down and turned to the audience, but his attention was caught by the giant screens placed on either side of the crowed. His own face looked back at him. His Emerald eyes a stark contrast to his tan skin. Allowing himself a little pride, he smiled. His eyes were gorgeous, a gift from his mother. Standing once more Ceaser walked closer to the audience and continued to speak. "And you come from one of the more powerful districts; do you think that will give you an advantage over the other Tributes?"

Glancing back to where he knew the other tributes were located he began to speak, without thought the words just escaped him. "I think I'd be a fool to say I hoped my family's influence and money won't help me in this game." Turning back to Ceaser he clasped his hands together on his lap and tilted his head to the side. "I'm not afraid to sit here and say I hope it does, because that gives me some much needed assistance. Looking once more to the out of sight tributes he finished his speech. "I don't care what anyone says. You can't win this game alone."

* * *

><p>The rest of his interview was a blur. He was unable to fully give himself to the interview when he was too busy waging a war inside his own head. Why couldn't he learn to think before he speaks? He just basically told everyone he was unable to win this game without help. Why? Why? Why? Sometimes he just couldn't understand his inability to not put his foot in his mouth, when it really matter, sure he can talk circles around the people at home, but when his life's on the line he blows it!<p>

When it was the end of the interview, Sebastian stands up shakes Ceaser hand and jerkily walks of the stage only to be caught in Titus's warm embrace. "My darling you were wonderful!"

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding he grinned up at the taller man. "You don't think I was to forward at saying that I can't win this game alone?"

Shaking his head rapidly Tidus spoke every reason he thought it was a good idea. "No my dear boy, not only does it make the other tributes you're trying to assemble into a group see you as a reliable partner, but it shows all the people who will be watching these games that you are not a silly boy who thinks that these games are going to be…" Waving his hand in a circular motion Tidus' face pinched in obvious concentration. Opening his mouth he went to finish his though, but was interrupted by a voice at the door, "shits and giggles?" Glancing over his shoulder Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of his mentor- not that he wasn't use to it already mind you, but he doesn't think he would ever grow use to Gill's straightforwardness even if he live a hundred more years, not that would or would ever happen considering he was gonna die very soon.

Sputtering Titus marched up to Gill with rosy cheeks- "Well I suppose if we have no other way to say it then yes, but just once could you please try and act like you weren't born an animal?"

Grinning Gill leaned forward and cupped the escort's cheek which flushed an ever deeper shade of red. "Oh sweet cheeks you say the darndest things to me. You really know how to make me feel special."

Glancing away from Gill's eyes- Titus looked to the small TV set up for tributes to watch the other tributes interviews. Watching Siren rise from the chair she sat in he hurried out of Gill's vicinity and walked to the door to intercept Siren to congratulate her on her outstanding interview, most of which he didn't watch at all, but did she really need to know that- of course not!

Once the group was whole again Titus moved to get the two tributes in his care back behind the stage so they could prepare themselves for the final reveal after the individual interviews were done. Ushering them forward Sebastian stopped and looked back at the TV and then at Titus.

"Hey you go on ahead- I'm gonna stay here for a couple of minutes. I have something I wanna check on."

Pursing his lip Titus said nothing only nodded and slipped out of the room being followed by Gill and Siren.

Now he only had to wait through four interviews.


End file.
